


Не спать

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Violence, death of a secondary character, Мифические существа, драма, мистика, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Когда всё уже потеряно и нет возможности хоть что-то изменить остаётся искать помощи во снах.





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог  
Проснувшись утром с тяжёлой головой и тревожно колотящимся сердцем, Сайлас в который раз пообещал сам себе больше не пить на ночь кофе, перестать тайком от Розы есть жирное мясо, непременно начать бегать по утрам и сходить наконец уже в церковь. 

Сколько он там не был? Почти три года? Да, всё то время, что в дальнем крыле дворце заточен его сын. 

Сайлас потёр лицо, сел, спустив ноги на пол, потёр большими пальцами гудящие виски. 

Вспоминать о Джеке и называть его сыном Сайлас не желал, хотя и втайне даже от самого себя гордился тем, что этот бесхребетный мальчишка всё-таки нашёл в себе силы оскалиться и укусить, хоть и в последний момент, когда от него уже ничего не зависело. Но факт оставался фактом — скоро стукнет три года как принц Джонатан Бенджамин пропал без вести, именно так и было объявлено в прессе и всем доверенным лицам. О том, где именно находятся принц с невестой, известно было только ему с Розой и Томасине, и, возможно, Хелена догадывалась, что произошло с принцем и его невестой. Даже охранники за дверью «темницы» понятия не имели, кого именно так тщательно стерегут. 

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — в который раз беззаботно улыбнулась Роза, поднимая голову с соседней подушки. 

Сайлас никогда не любил жену, и вся эта история лишь вернее показала ему, почему он не мог бы испытывать никаких чувств к этой женщине. Сразу вспомнилась Хелена. Сайлас тепло улыбнулся, стараясь не смотреть на супругу. Хелена никогда и никому не позволила бы хоть как-то навредить Сету, закрыла бы его собой, кинулась бы тигрицей даже на него, Сайласа, реши он вдруг отобрать ребёнка, а Роза, как и всегда, отошла в сторону, сетуя, что от всех этих переживаний у неё лишь больше появилось морщин. Он знал, что за все без малого три года Роза так ни разу и не навестила Джека. 

Он бы и сам с удовольствием не вспоминал бы об узниках, но забыть не давали сны. Каждую ночь с того самого дня Сайлас не мог спокойно спать. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он проваливался в холодную глухую темноту, брёл в плотном тяжёлом мареве, не видя перед собой ничего, но чувствуя взгляд в спину, слыша обещание скорой встречи, и вскакивал утром ровно по часам с тяжёлой головой, напрочь забитым носом и каким-то гнилостным ощущением во рту. 

Сколько бы он ни обращался ко врачам, те лишь разводили руками, сетовали на излишнюю тревожность короля, уговаривали больше отдыхать, посетить психотерапевта и в конце концов выписывали одни и те же лекарства. 

И если бы только темнота и голос... 

Сайлас поёжился, глянул на себя в зеркало, висящее над раковиной. 

С каждым днём голос был всё ближе, слова звучали отчётливее, и там, впереди, за плотным маревом тумана словно бы проглядывала неясная тень, очертания идущего навстречу человека. 

Совсем недавно он приблизился настолько, чтобы Сайлас смог увидеть лицо, заглянуть в глаза и узнать его. 

_— Джонатан?_

_Джек не ответил, он стоял в нескольких шагах от Сайласа и смотрел, но под этим острым холодным взглядом всё тело будто бы деревенело от какого-то животного безотчетного ужаса. Сайлас пытался отворачиваться, отводить глаза, но везде был он. Джек и не Джек одновременно. Никогда Сайлас не видел у сына такого выражения лица, такого холодного, будто неживого взгляда. Этот Джек был заметно выше, шире в плечах, носил незнакомую форму и тянуло от него едва сдерживаемой агрессией, желанием вцепиться зубами в глотку, раздирая гортань, напиться вдоволь горячей крови._

_— Джек? — снова позвал он, не надеясь услышать ответ._

_— Я здесь, отец, — раздалось за спиной._

И Сайлас проснулся. 

На часах было ровно семь утра. 

Проигнорировав обязательный семейный завтрак, отмахнувшись от Томасины и Розы, Сайлас сразу же рванул в кабинет, закрылся на ключ и привалился спиной к двери, прислушиваясь к самому себе, стараясь понять природу этого странного оцепенения, сковывающего его по рукам и ногам, стоит вспомнить Джека из сна. Или всё-таки не Джека?

Около своего рабочего стола Сайлас замешкался, вытянул из кармана носовой платок, утёр покрывшийся испариной лоб и сел, ругая самого себя за мнительность. 

Это был сон. Простой кошмар, ничего больше. Он слишком часто и много думает об этом мальчишке, и вот результат. 

Сайласу не хотелось открывать ноутбук, не хотелось заходить в программу видеонаблюдения за комнатами сына, не хотелось смотреть на опального мальчишку, почти сумевшего подвинуть его. Но он должен, обязан удостовериться, что Джек на месте, сидит, скорее всего, перед заколоченным фанерой окном. 

Экран мигнул, разворачивая на всю ширину монитора первое же окно — красавица Люсинда, чуть потускневшая, потерявшая в заключении весь свой сияющий лоск, сидела на постели, поджав под себя чересчур тонкие ноги, и что-то говорила-говорила-говорила — Сайлас только бога возблагодарил, что камеры не передают звука — а Джек с каким-то совершенно безмятежным видом сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и читал газету, улыбаясь уголками губ. Но в какой-то момент он, словно почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, вскинул голову и… Сайлас отшатнулся. Джек смотрел прямо ему в глаза тем самым незнакомым, холодным взглядом убийцы, безмолвного чудовища из сна. 

— Кто принёс ему газету? — ворвавшись в кабинет к Томасине, заорал Сайлас, грохнул кулаком по столу. — Кто позволил передать ему прессу?

Помощница, не вздрогнув, не поменявшись в лице, что-то быстро набрала на клавиатуре и вывела на экран ту самую комнату, кресло и сидящего в нём принца с книгой в руках. Отмотала на несколько часов назад, потом ещё дальше, не пару дней, месяц, быстро просматривая съемку. 

— Ваше Величество, но у принца нет газет, — спокойным голосом возразила она. — Все обеды и ужины проходят через меня. Больше ни у кого, кроме вас, Ваше Величество, нет ключей от комнат Его Высочества. 

Сайлас сглотнул вязкую слюну. Оперся ладонями на стол Томасины. Ведь ему не показалось, не могло показаться: газета, улыбка, торжество во взгляде — все это он видел так же четко, как и…

— Вам нехорошо? — Томасина поднялась с места. 

— Нет, всё нормально, работай, — отмахнулся Сайлас, дёрнул тугой узел галстука, ослабляя его. — Работай. 

В тишине своего кабинета он налил себе виски, чуть не пролив половину, и выпил его всего за пару глотков. 

Надо больше спать и, может, действительно стоит обратиться к Антуану Лурье, королевскому психотерапевту, или бросить все дела, наплевать на запланированный Розой званый ужин, и поехать к Хелене. 

Голова раскалывалась. Сайлас устало опустился на диван, откинул голову назад, лишь на мгновение закрывая глаза. 

_— Я здесь, отец, — раздалось у самого уха, и Сайлас подскочил на месте, слепо закружил по кабинету, натыкаясь на мебель, путаясь в ногах._

_— Я здесь. Ты меня не видишь, отец?_

_Снова откуда-то из-за спины._

_Сайлас крутанулся на месте и застыл. Напротив него снова стоял Джек из сна._

_— Нет, я здесь, — хмыкнул знакомый голос слева, и Сайлас, скосив глаза, и правда увидел Джека, сидящего за его рабочим столом. Но тот, другой Джек никуда не делся. Он так же стоял на месте, не двигаясь, лишь грудная клетка мерно вздымалась от дыхания._

_— И он здесь, — улыбнулся настоящий Джек и ударил кулаком по столу._

Сайлас вскинулся, роняя стакан из ослабшей ладони, в ужасе заозирался вокруг, но в кабинете было тихо, сумрачно и пусто. 

Нет, он не пойдет к Лурье. Да и что сказать? Что ему снится сын, которого он три года как замуровал в комнате, и кто-то второй, очень похожий на Джека, но совершенно другой, пугающе чуждый этому миру? И вроде во сне толком ничего не происходило, но Сайлас с каждым новым сном чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже и в реальности, вздрагивая от каждого звука. Оставалась только Хелена, единственная, кто в Сайласе всегда видел только его самого. 

Задремав на заднем сидении машины, Сайлас снова провалился в пустоту. 

_За окнами было непроглядно темно. Впереди на водительском сидении угадывался размытый силуэт водителя._

_Сайлас дёрнул ручку двери и зашипел от боли, когда на его запястье сомкнулись железные пальцы._

_— Не думаешь же ты, отец, что сможешь от меня сбежать?_

_Дёрнувшись, Сайлас чуть не заорал от ужаса — рядом сидел человек из сна с лицом его сына, а сам Джек глядел на них из зеркала заднего вида._

_— Ты не спрячешься от меня, отец!_

Сайлас вскинулся, просыпаясь от собственного крика, зажал рот ладонью, стараясь проглотить весь тот ужас, волной накрывавший его, заставляющей тело дрожать, утягивающий из рук контроль. 

— Ваше Величество? — водитель глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Сайлас чуть не заскулил в голос. На него смотрели с зеркальной глади глаза сына. 

— Нормально, — выдавил он из себя, не в силах оторвать взгляда от зеркала. — Нормально. 

Хелене хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, насколько всё с Сайласом не так. Она тут же усадила его за кухонный стол, достала травяную настойку и поставила ее перед Сайласом. 

— Пей и рассказывай, — велела она, сев напротив, и не проронила ни слова, лишь сильнее хмурилась, кусала губы и под конец и вовсе, налила себе настойки и выпила залпом. — И снова ты меня не послушал, — покачала головой Хелена. — Я ведь предупреждала, что нельзя так с Джеком, а ты всё по-своему сделал. Это злой дух пришёл за тобой, дух, вызванный болью твоего, — она ткнула в Сайласа пальцем, — ребёнка. И только ты ещё можешь всё исправить. 

Сайлас лишь отмахнулся. Да и что могла понимать эта женщина в делах королевства? Она знала обо всём произошедшем лишь с его слов и вряд ли способна была бы оценить весь масштаб вины Джонатана. Сайлас не мог просто так спустить всё на тормозах. Мальчишка показал зубы, но не смог удержать корону, за что и был наказан. 

— Но ты меня слушать снова не собираешься, — покачала головой Хелена. 

Эту ночь всё было спокойно. То ли Джек не мог так далеко достать его, то ли Хелена и правда была настолько волшебной женщиной, что отгоняла всю нечисть, жаль, что нельзя было посадить ее рядом с собой на трон, дать то, что полагается возлюбленной короля. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что дальше будет хуже, — вздохнула наутро она, когда Сайлас собирался во дворец, указав взглядом на налившийся чернотой синяк на запястье. 

Сайлас только отмахнулся. Сегодня, на свежую голову, все эти проблемы казались мелкими и надуманными. 

Гильбоа жил своей обычной жизнью. Шайло неспешно просыпался, не зная, что король ничего не боялся так сильно, как наступления темноты, когда измотанный дневными заботами организм начнёт сдаваться тяжелому мороку сновидений, притягивая голову к подушке, когда снова придут они. 

_В этот раз темноты не было. Сайлас открыл глаза и прислушался к тихому мерному дыханию Розы и выдохнул сам. Пронесло. Не приснились. Можно было попытаться доспать оставшееся время или пойти в кабинет и заняться делами._

_Сайлас попытался сесть и понял, что не может двинуться. Всё тело налилось незнакомой свинцовой тяжестью, сковывавшей по рукам и ногам, надавливающей на грудную клетку. Он захрипел, заскрёб пальцами по мягким белоснежным простыням, но не смог расслышать ни звука, кроме дыхания Розы и… щелчка зажигалки._

_Кое-как повернув голову, он столкнулся с внимательным взглядом сидевшего напротив их постели Джека, вертевшего в длинных — в этом он пошёл в мать — пальцах зажженную сигару._

_— Я долго думал, как с тобой поступить. Мой друг, — он указал подбородком себе за спину, где из сумрака выступил второй, похожий и непохожий одновременно на его сына, — предлагал тебя убить. Но это слишком просто и скучно. Оскопить — слишком грязно. — Джек подался вперёд, улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки на его лице с заострившимися от пережитого чертами у Сайласа волосы встали дыбом. — Даже казнь тебе нормальную не придумать. Но я знаю, точно знаю._

_Выступивший из-за плеча Джека двойник бесстрастно окинул взглядом комнату и, подойдя к постели, одним движением, будто бы Сайлас совсем ничего не весил, сдернул его за ногу на пол и обернулся к Джеку, явно ожидая дальнейших приказаний._

_— На четвереньки его поставь, пожалуйста, лицом ко мне, — попросил его сын, всё ещё страшно улыбаясь. — Не хочу видеть его задницы. И у тебя всё есть?_

_Сайлас завертел головой, стараясь понять, о чём они говорят и, будь у него голос, взвыл бы, разглядев на низком журнальном столике ЭТО — толстый, перевитый крупными венами искусственный член. Он захрипел, задергался, не понимая, что происходит, что с ним хотят сделать эти двое ненормальных, но невидимая сила не давала хоть как-то двинуться, он лишь немного раскачивался из стороны в сторону и сипло выл, почувствовав на бедре холодный металл железной ладони._

_— Не надо! — кое-как сумел выдавить из себя Сайлас._

_Джек легко поднялся, присел рядом с его головой и, сжав удивительно сильными пальцами подбородок, приподнял чуть выше голову Сайласа, чтобы удобнее было смотреть в глаза._

_— Просишь прекратить? Ты? Меня? — его брови взлетели вверх, саркастично изогнулись. — Смешно, не правда ли? — обратился Джек к своему пугающему двойнику и, дождавшись кивка, вновь обернулся к отцу. — А сколько раз я просил? «Нет, нет, не надо, отец, оставь меня в покое!» — выплюнул он и во всего размаху залепил Сайласу пощечину. — Моя очередь быть глухим._

_Джек снова вернулся в кресло, сел нога на ногу и махнул своему двойнику рукой._

_— Он твой._

_Сайлас задергался, рванулся, едва почувствовав хоть немного силы в конечностях, но жесткая хватка на бедре усилилась. Всё происходящее было похоже на кошмар сумасшедшего. Он не верил в реальность сына, спокойно раскуривающего сигару, пока его… пока с ним…_

_Когда пижамные штаны вместе с бельём были опущены к коленям, а ягодицу обжёг хлёсткий удар, Сайлас завыл в голос._

_— Этого не может быть! Это всё нереально! — причитал он, мотая головой из стороны в сторону._

_На что Джек отсалютовал сигарой._

_Двойник не стал оттягивать неизбежное, сунул сразу два пальца, безжалостно раздвигая пытающиеся конвульсивно сжаться мышцы. Над ухом, патроном, загоняемым в патронник, щелкнула крышкой банка со смазкой — спасибо хоть и на этом — и ягодицы залило холодным, мерзко тягучим. Сайлас тихо всхлипнул и поднял взгляд на сына. Железные пальцы сдавили ягодицу до синяков, оттягивая ее в сторону._

_— Хочешь совет? — Джек наклонился чуть вперёд, выдохнув в лицо отца струйку ароматного дыма, странно контрастировавшего с ужасом и нереальностью всей ситуации. — Не зажимайся. Расслабься и… — его губы растянулись в неприятном, незнакомом Сайласу оскале. — Думай о Гильбоа._

_А двойник будто бы приказ действовать получил._

_Боль была такой, что Сайлас орал, срывая голос. Казалось, толстый резиновый член рвёт его напополам, вторгаясь всё глубже и глубже, достаёт до желудка, проходит дальше и с силой бьётся с другой стороны гортани, перекрывая доступ кислорода._

_Мышцы налились свинцовой тяжестью, позвоночник свело, заклинило под совершенно невероятным углом, не давая осесть, соскользнуть с черного орудия пытки, а член казался бесконечным. Он всё входил, заполнял нутро одним длинным длинным движением, смещая органы, надавливая на лёгкие, вспарывая диафрагму по живому, но вдруг замер, остановился, давая мгновение на передышку, возможность перевести дух, на секунду поверить что всё закончилось… движение, быстрый рывок обратно, и Сайлас ослеп._

_Он не понял, что произошло._

_Боль, невозможно яркая, опаляющая расплавленным железом внутренности, нестерпимо острая, пронзила от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, выкрутила ощущения на максимум. Казалось, его выворачивают наизнанку, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли что внутри… И снова вперёд…_

_Сайлас выл, орал, крупно вздрагивая на каждое движение искусственного члена, рыдал, бессвязно повторяя просьбы остановиться, умоляя Джека, смотрел в его глаза и не видел ничего, даже привычной горькой ненависти, отчаяния растоптанной гордости. Из серых глаз сына на него смотрела равнодушная пустота._

_Новая волна острой боли резанула поясницу. Если бы Сайлас мог, то бился бы до последнего, стёсывая кожу на костяшках. Пусть лучше бы убили любым возможным способом, чем так: позорно выть, горбиться, не давая чёрному монстру забираться глубже._

_— Ты доволен, отец? — Джек присел рядом, сжав тонкими пальцами сигару. — Я правильно усвоил твою науку?_

_Сигара с шипением опалила кожу запястья. Пахнуло палёным, но Сайлас даже не вздрогнул, эта боль была лишь тусклым отголоском настоящего безумия, превратившего всё ниже пояса в пульсирующую рваную рану, кровавым туманом оседая перед глазами, пачкая алым губы, утягивая в спасительную, но слишком припозднившуюся темноту._

— Боже, Сайлас!

Он вздрогнул, открывая глаза, слепо уставился в потолок над собственной постелью. 

Сон. Всего лишь ужасный кошмар. 

Сайлас сглотнул горечь пережитого ужаса и, застонав, попытался сесть. Голова привычно звенела колокольным звоном, отдаваясь гулким эхом на любое движение. 

— Что случилось в такую рань? — хрипло прокаркал он, прочистил горло. 

— Ты опять вставал ночью и курил свои ужасные сигары? — Роза всплеснула руками, от чего полы ее халата разлетелись в стороны, оголяя худые щепки ног, торчащие из под подола шёлковой белой сорочки. Она запахнулась и обиженно глянула на мужа. — Сколько просила не курить в спальне. 

Вздрогнув, Сайлас оттянул рукав пижамной рубашки и едва сдержал испуганный вопль — на запястье алел свежий круглый след от сигары. 

«Видимо, всё-таки пора выпускать Джека», — пронеслось в его голове запоздалой мыслью. 

Сайласу не хотелось верить в правоту Хелены, в то, что сны не просто сны, горячечные видения, выверты уставшего от всего этого мозга. Не хотелось, но сначала синяк, потом запах сигар, к которым он уже год не прикасался. Ещё этот ожог. Сайлас потёр пальцем красную отметину, зашипел от боли, и память услужливо подкинула особенно яркие подробности минувшей ночи. 

Сразу заныла поясница, боль прострелила по позвоночнику неприятно до самой шеи. Сайлас сполз с постели. Никогда он ещё не чувствовал себя таким разбитым, казалось, в теле не осталось ни одной целой кости, мышцы гудели, как после тяжёлого рабочего дня в саду. 

Пропустив привычные утренние процедуры, он сразу завернул в свой кабинет, проигнорировав поднявшуюся из-за стола Томасину, вошёл к себе и прикрыв дверь, зажмурился. Уговорить себя пойти к сыну не получалось. Стоило закрыть глаза, Сайлас видел холодный безразличный взгляд всегда чересчур эмоционального Джека, никогда не считавшего нужным скрывать свои переживания, пока… пока Сайлас не сломал его. 

Постучав пальцами по крышке ноутбука, он открыл его и запустил видео с камер из комнат наследника. Первой включилась та, что была в спальне. Джека нигде не было видно, но Люсинда, по обыкновению свернувшись клубком и обняв подушку, совершенно спокойно спала. 

Следующая камера также показала пустую комнату. В ванной никого, в гостиной тоже. 

Сайлас сглотнул. Оставалась последняя, направленная как раз на любимое кресло Джека, повернутое к в забитому фанерой окну. Джек любил просиживать в нём целыми днями с одной и той же зачитанной книжкой на коленях, смотреть вдаль, будто бы видел сквозь любые преграды. 

Развернув окно видеофайла, Сайлас вскрикнул и оттолкнул от себя ноутбук, вскакивая с места. В кресле никого не было. Лишь свешивающийся до пола старый плед, открытая на середине книга с выцветшей закладкой и бабочки, десятки легкокрылых махаонов на спинке и подлокотниках.


	2. 1.

Брок терпеть не мог понедельники. Именно в этот день на него обычно сваливалось всё дерьмо мира разом, давало с размаху в челюсть и заставляло всё это разгребать с неприменной дежурной улыбкой на губах. 

— Побольше позитива, агент Рамлоу, подчиненные должны заряжаться от вас положительными эмоциями, — каждый раз заканчивала еженедельный утренний сеанс церебральной ебли штатный психолог Гидры, прежде чем отпустить Брока к ожидавшим тонизирующих пенделей бойцам.

И Брок улыбался, правда, позитивным его выражение лица мог назвать разве что убогий, потому как и слепому по вибрациям, исходящим от командира, было понятно, что писец пришёл откуда не ждали — от миловидной блондинки с третьего этажа, к которой агенту Рамлоу предписано ходить после серьёзной контузии ещё пару месяцев. 

— Чего встали, куры сонные? — рявкнул Брок и присосался к высокому кофейному стакану, в три глотка допивая почти до середины. 

Он не любил терять бойцов, точно так же как и понедельники, не любил просматривать новичков, выискивать среди желторотого ещё не обстрелянного стада тех самых, кто пойдут с ним бок о бок, прикрывая спину и слушаясь словно родного отца, вовремя разглядеть чрезмерную инициативность и идейность. Брок терпеть не мог бойцов, верных идеалам Гидры. Наёмник должен оставаться наёмником, чтобы по истечению контракта можно было уйти тем же составом, что и пришли, никого не оставляя за спиной и не боясь в эту самую спину схлопотать очередь. 

Ещё больше Броку не нравился именно сегодняшний понедельник, потому как похмельному Роллинзу отгул подписали без разговоров, а вот ему ещё и новичков просматривать на места погибших месяц назад бойцов. 

— Стройся!

Джек встал в строй, изобразив лицом вид лихой и придурковатый. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему тут и место. И в то же время отчетливо помнил, как уснул вчера в кресле у забитого фанерой окна.

Он четко знал, что этот мужик с резкими чертами и хриплым голосом — Брок Рамлоу, командир “Страйка”. Знал, что к вечеру уже будет одним из “Страйка”. Но помнил, что он Джек Бенджамин, замурованный заживо принц Гильбоа, майор армии Гильбоа, опальный сын короля Сайласа. При этом Джек знал, что его зовут Джек Барнс, он рядовой боец и что быть в “Страйке” ему совершенно необходимо. 

В голове была каша. 

Брок окинул хмурым взглядом выстроившихся в линию новичков. Он прекрасно понимал, что они давно уже не новобранцы, кто-то служил несколько лет в полиции, некоторые прошли боевые точки, но от этого выбор не делался проще и легче. Всё-таки Гидра была не рядовой организацией, да и многим из этих бравых ребят никогда не предстояло узнать местонахождение базы, на которой они оказались, и кто её хозяин. 

Милз протянул командиру личные дела бойцов и вытянулся по стойке “смирно”, предвкушающим взглядом окинув будущее мясо. Все бойцы «Страйка», как один, прошли через «давилку», прежде чем занять положенное место, и никто не отказался бы посмотреть на мучения других. Командир не жалел никого, по всем проходясь тяжёлыми ботинками, не смотря на прочие заслуги перед этим обществом. 

— Не знаю что вам наобещали, цыпочки, — хмыкнул он, прошёлся вдоль стройного ряда бойцов, точно так же оценивающе оглядывающих и его. — Это не армия, не охранная служба. И от вас не требуется хождения строем под дружное «кумбайя». Здесь вы сдохнете или станете моей тенью. 

Брок неприятно оскалился. Пятнадцать человек усмехались ему прямо в лицо, тянули губы в улыбках, слишком явно не понимая, где оказались. Все, кроме одного, хмурого бойца в форме без знаков отличия, были уже заочно списаны, если не сумеют доказать обратное. 

Пробежавшись глазами по списку, Брок ненадолго выпал. Он точно помнил, что ему говорили про пятнадцать кандидатов, он и имя шестнадцатого слышал впервые и папки с его личным делом почему-то в руках не было. 

— Что за нахуй? — выругался Брок, допил свой кофе, метко забросив пустой стакан в урну у двери в зал. — Милз, за идиота меня держишь или считать разучился? Что за мужик? — Брок ткнул пальцем в того самого шестнадцатого. 

— Это Джек Барнс, — отчеканил Милз, боясь вздохнуть лишний раз, чтобы потом не пришлось отрабатывать излишнюю вольность по отношению к начальству в понедельник. 

— Какой к хуям Барнс? Нет у меня никакого Барнса в списке! 

— О-он, новичок, вы не помните? — Милз втянул голову в плечи и застучал пальцами по экрану планшета в поисках личного дела. — Вот, зачислен в «Страйк», живёт в комнате восемнадцать «А». 

Брок снова глянул на этого Барнса. Что-то не сходилось. Он знал всех своих ребят в лицо, знал наизусть их дела, личные истории, которые никогда не укажут в бумагах, знал потребности, но Джека Барнса он видел впервые. 

— Говоришь, уже в «Страйке»? — Брок прищурился, разглядывая Джека. — Ну что же, пообщаемся. Джон! — рявкнул он, пихнув в руки Милза папки с остальными делами. — Мясо в «давилку», но не переусердствуй. Хоть кто-то должен выжить, чтобы разнести благую весть. Барнс, за мной. 

Джек последовал за Рамлоу. Он был удивлен не меньше него, но показывать удивления не собирался. И болтать лишнего тоже.

В маленьком кабинете было прохладно, вовсю жужжал под потолком кондиционер, приглушенно пахло кофе и дорогим хорошим табаком. Брок уселся за стол, не став предлагать садиться незнакомому новичку, которого лично он не одобрял в отряд, сдвинул папки с отчетами в сторону и хмуро оглядел Барнса. 

— Дело я твоё видел, а тебя нет. В свой отряд не беру никого лишнего, пусть даже тебя президент одобрил, мне оттуда, — Брок ткнул пальцем в потолок, — доносчики не нужны, и так следилок понатыкали, как в ток-шоу, блядь. Расскажи-ка мне, кто такой и откуда взялся. 

— Зимний Солдат привел, — брякнул Джек. 

— Охуеть, — выдохнул Брок, откинулся на спинку скрипнувшего стула и закурил. — Так он же спит, хотя… Зимний, говоришь. — Брок снова открыл на мониторе ноутбука личное дело Джека Барнса. — Сядь, не маячь перед глазами. 

А вот это многое объясняло. Точнее, не объясняло совсем ничего, но на базе было не принято спорить с решениями «спящей красавицы», чревато, вот только Брок терпеть не мог, когда его вот так нагибали и имели на сухую без смазки и удовольствия. 

— Значит так, Джек Барнс, мне поебать, кто ты такой, как попался нашей красотке и как проник на базу, хоть и всё подписи и печати на месте, я ни на грош не верю во всю эту историю. Но раз уж ты здесь, что же, добро, блядь, пожаловать в семью, — оскалился он, взглядом обещая подкидышу натаскать его и рассмотреть потом подробнее. — Свободен. Расписание скину тебе на комм. 

Джек шел по знакомым коридорам базы, которую видел впервые, стремясь наружу. Он до дрожи хотел увидеть солнце и небо. Он три года их не видел. 

А небо оказалось серым и сеялось мелким снегом. Потерявшийся в счете дней Джек даже не подумал, что сейчас зима. И все равно это низкое комковатое небо было самым прекрасным, что он видел в своей жизни. 

Джек подставил лицо снежинкам и долго стоял так. Снежинки таяли, капли воды стекали по лицу. Джек дышал холодным воздухом, наслаждаясь им.

А потом вернулся в здание и пошел в тренажерный зал. Надо было понять, в каком он состоянии. Тело требовало активности и нагрузок. Да, он ни к черту не годится по сравнению с прочими бойцами “Страйка”, но надо же хотя бы понять, в каком направлении двигаться. 

Брок был зол, утреннее похмелье всё ещё било молотом по голове, отзываясь в висках болью, но, вытащив кресло на середину тренировочного зала и усевшись поудобнее, он наконец расслабился, наблюдая, как уверенные в себе и своих силах бойцы стонут, валятся на маты, не выдерживая простейшей для любого страйковца полосы препятствий. 

— Ну что, девочки, всё ещё считаете себя самыми крутыми? — усмехнулся он, приняв от Милза второй стакан с лучшим на свете кофе, краем глаза заметив возвращение в зал Джека Барнса. 

Джек вышел на полосу, сжав зубы. Эти парни были крепче него… а впрочем, сила ведь не главное, как говорил тренер в военной академии. 

Брок переключил всё внимание на навязанного ему новичка. Нет, он уважал Зимнего, любил с ним работать, всегда считался с мнением, но вот такие подставы выводили из себя, особенно с похмелья, в понедельник, особенно, что он не посчитал нужным хотя бы предупредить, чтобы Брок не чувствовал себя таким идиотом в глазах какого-то там… и Брок не вспомнил, в каком звании был этот Барнс. Правда, отказывать Зимнему от всё-таки не любил, хотя и мог бы залупнуться, перевести подкидыша в другой отряд, подальше от себя и «Страйка», а значит примет, отогреет и на путь истинный наставит. И всему виной странная слабость к «спящей красавице». 

— Ну что, сиротка, — крикнул Брок, удобнее устроившись в кресле и закинув ноги на сваленный на полу рюкзак одного из новичков. — Покажи, что ты можешь. 

Но стоило скинуть Джеку куртку, Брок удивленно вскинул брови и заранее списал «доходягу», даже у Мэй мускулатура была рельефнее, хотя само желание поучаствовать в «давилке» подкупало, и Брок, смилостивившись, крикнул Таузигу:

— Джон, страхуешь сиротку, а то он у нас уже на балансе числится. 

То, что Джек не будет хватать звёзд с неба, стало понятно с первых секунд. Руки слабоваты, дыхалка ни к черту, и сколько бы он ни падал с брусьев, ни стонал, поднимался молча, сильнее стискивая зубы, и начинал сначала. Брок аж с кресла привстал, когда Джека снесло с перекладины тяжёлым мешком с песком, а он лишь потряс головой и, оттолкнув руку Джона, полез обратно. Было видно, что сил идти дальше не было, тогда он пополз, вставал, падал почти сразу же, но двигался дальше и рухнул прямо на финише, перевернулся на спину, тяжело дыша, раскинул руки. 

— Молодец, сиротка, — Брок присел рядом, открутив от бутылки с водой пробку, плеснул Джеку в лицо. — Но это не значит, что ты сразу стал моей любимой дочкой. Вали в казарму. Завтра утром будешь жив, посмотрим, что с тобой делать. 

До казармы Джек дополз с трудом. Упал на койку и лежал там, пока голод не пересилил все прочие ощущения. Надо было поесть. 

Джек добрел до столовой, набрал на поднос чего попалось, расплатился картой-пропуском, уже даже не удивившись этому, и сел за стол. Только к десерту — химически-розовым пончикам с разноцветной посыпкой — он более-менее пришел в себя. 

Брок вошёл в столовую и снова наткнулся на «сиротку». Он, оторвавшись на претендентах в «Страйк» и отобрав-таки двоих не самых дохлых, пребывал в более благожелательном настроении, но Джек Барнс его определённым образом бесил. 

— Чем кормишь нас сегодня, красавица? — обратился он к дородной поварихе, подмигнул ей, составляя на поднос всё что нравилось. 

— Как обычно, сладкий, для вас всё самое лучшее, — хохотнула в ответ она, передав тарелку с лимонным пирогом, который не числился в меню и был только для самых вежливых. 

Джек ковырял пончик вилкой и наблюдал за Рамлоу. Вот человек, под руку которого он встал. Жестокий, жесткий, резкий. По-своему обаятельный. Может быть, справедливый. Хотя это вряд ли. В справедливых людей Джек не верил. 

Пока Рамлоу выбирал себе еду, Джек любовался его спиной, раскачанными плечами, здоровенными бицепсами, роскошной задницей, на которую можно было поставить стакан. Рамлоу не портили даже кривоватые ноги и хриплый голос. 

Интересно, каким он окажется командиром?

Телефон в кармане пискнул входящей смской. Джек достал его — незнакомая модель. Смска сообщала о зачислении на счет… Джек посчитал нули, почесал в затылке. Интересно, почему доллары? В какой он вообще стране? Что творится в Гильбоа?

Брок ел молча, поглядывая в сторону Сиротки, не дорос ещё Джек Барнс до того, чтобы его звали по имени. Что-то в этом бойце его сильно настораживало, только он понять не мог, что именно. Жалко, что у Зимнего не планировалось никаких миссий, вот бы с кем Брок с удовольствием побеседовал бы по душам. 

Домой Брок не поехал, он вообще редко бывал в своей городской квартире и, казалось, держал её только ради Зимнего, которому нравилось в перерывах между миссиями жить у него на диване, жрать мороженое и смотреть разные ток-шоу, веселя потом бойцов фразочками оттуда и доводя самого Брока до перманентного стояка. А потому снова остался на базе, выгнал лязгающего железом Глазго из зала и завалился на удобный диванчик в своём кабинете. Сегодняшний день стоило обдумать в тишине. 

Обычно понедельники не приносили ничего, кроме головной боли и беспокойства, именно в понедельник на их отряд и свалили Зимнего, в понедельник же Брок и подписал контракт с Гидрой, хорошенько подставив своих ребят, в понедельник у них из воздуха нарисовался Джек Барнс, который, хоть убейте, не был похож на пресловутого Джека Барнса. Кто такой Брок, чтобы колупаться в чужой жизни? Но с Зимнего он точно ещё спросит за такие вольности, и с процентами. 

Брок закрыл глаза, слишком живо представляя красивые губы Зимнего вокруг своего члена, и тут же подорвался, потому что в фантазиях из-под пушистых ресниц на него томно смотрел не Зимний Солдат, а чертов Джек Барнс. 

Джек просмотрел свое расписание. Ему решительно нечем было заняться до завтра. Но у него были деньги и время и, кажется, машина на стоянке. 

Он вернулся в казарму и отыскал свою комнату. Две смены формы, но ни одной гражданской шмотки, даже трусы характерного уставного кроя. Ничего печатного — ни газет, ни журналов. Из электроники — только телефон. Зато нашлись ключи от машины с эмблемой “Дженерал моторс” на брелке.

Джек нашел на стоянке машину, а в бардачке — карту. Впрочем, толку от той карты, если он не знает, где находится?

На КПП понадобилось показать пропуск. Вопросов о том, как куда добраться, Джек задавать не стал, это было бы слишком странно. 

На трассе было не так много машин. Джек сидел за рулем и наслаждался возможностью ехать куда угодно, самому выбирать маршрут, скорость, решать, обогнать тот серый “крайслер” или пропустить. 

Увидев на трассе табличку “Добро пожаловать в Округ Колумбия”, Джек едва удержал машину на шоссе. Округ Колумбия?! Черт, но это же в Штатах!

Одиноко впереди из серой дымки уже выступал Капитолий. 

***

 

Долго валяться Брок не смог, он честно попробовал поспать, но деятельная натура требовала куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Он и так по какой-то странной прихоти устроил подчинённым внеплановый выходной, но это не означало, что нужно и самому валяться и плевать в потолок.

Дела не делались. Отчёты, сколько бы Брок их ни перечитывал, ни исправлял, всё одно — были будто бы написаны Таузигом. Попытки связаться со снабжением по телефону тоже провалились, кто-то постоянно занимал линию, или Берти, словно предчувствуя негодование Брока, банально снял трубку, вот только он не рассчитал, что командир “Страйка” от нечего делать может подняться к нему сам.

Но и хождение по кабинетам и отлов Берти не продлились долго, и скоро на руках у Брока была подписанная ведомость о выдачи всего заказанного ещё месяц назад.

Можно было, конечно, поехать в город, зарулить к одной из подружек и неплохо провести вечер, но сегодня особенно не хотелось слушать бабских разговором, дышать сладкими духами и думать над тем, чтобы ради довольно посредственного траха не повторяться в комплиментах. Или снова сходить к Берти. Он, конечно, сосал как бог, но перед глазами нет-нет да вставало лицо Барнса.

***

Джек снял наличку в банкомате, оставил машину на платной парковке и отправился по магазинам. Ему нужна была гражданская одежда. Нужен был выход в интернет. И позарез нужно было узнать, что творится в Гильбоа. 

Разумеется, в американских газетах — а Джек уже убедился, что он в США, и возблагодарил мать, настоявшую когда-то, чтобы сын выучил английский в совершенстве, — о Гильбоа не было ни слова. Зайти в библиотеку Джек не сообразил и вместо этого купил планшет с подключением к интернету. Зашел в кафе с бесплатным вайфаем, заказал кофе и занялся настройкой планшета. Для установки гелвуйского языка пришлось скачивать дополнительный языковой пакет, но в конце концов Джек разобрался с тем, как выйти в интернет — в гелвуйский его сегмент.

“Вестник Шайло” — дворцовые официальные новости, краткая сводка о проблемах Гефа с Портом Процветания, новости культуры, немного о социальной политике. 

Джек внимательно прочитал статью о предстоящем приеме в честь годовщины свадьбы правящей четы, долго рассматривал фотографии отца. Даже ретушь не скрывала того, насколько постарел и сдал Сайлас. 

Джек перечитал все новости гелвуйской прессы за последнюю неделю. Скачал архивы сайтов за последние три года.

Темнело. Пора возвращаться на базу. Там — Джек откуда-то точно это знал — интернета в свободном доступе не было. 

Джек поужинал в том же кафе, оставил чаевые и вышел на улицу с пухнущей от гелвуйских новостей головой.

Витрины светились огнями, тут и там стояли наряженные елки, и Джек сообразил, что, похоже, скоро Рождество. Впрочем, ему некого было поздравлять, а если “Страйк” отмечает Рождество вместе, ему об этом скажут и он скинется. 

Интересно, в каком он теперь звании? Рядовой? Хотя нет, “Страйк” же не приписан к армии США. Значит, вообще без звания?

До базы было полчаса езды, вернуться Джеку надо было к десяти, и все оставшееся время он гулял по Вашингтону, наслаждаясь свободой после трех лет заточения. Он мог бы зайти в клуб, мог бы снять себе парня на вечер или хотя бы попросту перепихнуться в клубном сортире, но сама возможность свободно передвигаться по улицам была счастьем. Пофиг, что после полосы препятствий ноет все тело, пофиг, что от обилия свежего воздуха кружится голова! Джек свободен!

Чем и кому он должен будет заплатить за эту свободу, Джек пока старательно не думал. Гнал от себя все мысли.

В казарму он вошел за две минуты до десяти вечера. Джек собирался почитать перед сном, но отключился, едва приняв душ.


	3. 2.

Утро Брок встретил в зале. Ему отчаянно не спалось, стоило закрыть глаза, как сознание окутывала какая-то непонятная муть, тянула к себе на глубину, невнятные голоса что-то твердили, уговаривали задержаться. Вырываясь с трудом из цепкой хватки, Брок каждый раз вскакивал, хватался за телефон, чтобы обнаружить что прошло всего минут пятнадцать. К часу ночи он потерял интерес ко сну и отправился в зал, тренировки всегда успокаивали, возвращали мозги на место. 

Нацепив наушники, Брок вышел на беговую дорожку.

В семь утра телефон мигнул напоминалкой, что бойцы проснулись и двинули на завтрак. Броку есть не хотелось, впереди маячил собственный рекорд.

Джек пришел в столовую следом за остальными бойцами “Страйка”. Он знал каждого из них в лицо и по именам, знал их привычки и слабости, сильные и слабые стороны в бою. Он только не знал, откуда ему все это известно. Приснилось, что ли?

Завтракая, он наблюдал, как Роллинз и Мэй собирают кому-то еду навынос. Отметил, что Рамлоу в столовой отчего-то нет. 

В голове вертелись обрывки сна — Зимний Солдат что-то говорил, объяснял, увещевал, но наяву Джек не мог вспомнить ни слова. Только ощущение, что он не один, что у него прикрыта спина. 

Странно это все было. Зимний Солдат — Джек был уверен в этом — существовал только во сне. Так почему же Брок так спокойно принял известие о том, что Джек от него? Как Джек оказался здесь, на этой базе, которую неведомый ЩИТ, сам того не зная, делил с еще более неведомой Гидрой? Почему он чувствует себя на своем месте и почему все остальные воспринимают Джека как человека на своем месте?

Когда бойцы стали подтягиваться к зал, Брок сполз с беговой дорожки и развалился на матах, не желая двигаться и уж тем более с кем-нибудь разговаривать, но каждый из бойцов счёл свои долгом подойти к командиру, поздороваться, что-то спросить. Брок скалился в ответ, как мог отмахивался от предложения помочь и только Мэй позволил усесться рядом.

— Три километра, — рявкнул он, не поднимая голову. — И на ринг парочками обниматься.

Роллинз молча поставил рядом с Броком поднос с завтраком и, размяв шею, первым сорвался с места.

Джек бежал последним, радуясь, что выбрал не слишком плотный завтрак. Пока в разминке “Страйка” не было ничего особенного, но Джек три года просидел взаперти, где всей физической нагрузки у него было — ходьба по периметру комнаты. Очень скоро Джек начал тяжело дышать. Он отставал от остальных, но не собирался обращать на это внимания. Задачей было как можно скорее восстановить хотя бы минимальную форму. 

Брок сел по-турецки наблюдая, как бойцы наматывают круги. Присоединившаяся к бегущим Мэй быстро нагнала остальных и старалась держаться Роллинза, о чём-то с ним негромко разговаривая. До Брока долетали лишь обрывки разговора: что-то там о грядущем празднике, подарках и обязательном маскараде, доказывая, что без него никак.

А вот Брок был категорически против. Маскарады он не любил ещё с учебки, когда, перепив, полночи сосался с каким-то пиратов в подсобке среди вёдер и швабр, но наутро не мог вспомнить ни пирата, ни детали его костюма, все, кого он спрашивал, дружно пожимали плечами и не могли так же ничего припомнить. Хотелось чтобы к празднику разморозили Зимнего, но для начальства Рождество не было достаточным поводом для расконсервации дорогущего супероружия.

— Разбились по парам, — крикнул Брок, поднимаясь. — Сиротка, ты пока смотришь. Роллинз, ты со мной.

Джек только порадовался, что его не пихнули в ринг. Нет, он что-то умел… три года назад. Не с Люсиндой же ему было спарринговать! Хотя если бы он знал, что так обернется, поспарринговал бы и с Люсиндой. 

Брок был великолепен в драке. Сильный, быстрый, ловкий, яростный, мощный. Джек любовался им. Хотелось быть таким, как он. 

Роллинз сполз с ринга, хлопнув по ладони Таузига и развалился рядом с Джеком. Брок же, раскатывая второго противника, исподволь наблюдал за новичками. И если вчерашние двое, кого он самолично отобрал, немного дичились и старались держаться подальше от с интересом поглядывающих на них бойцов, то с Сироткой дела обстояли совсем по-другому — “страйковцы” будто бы знали уже его, нисколько не понижая голосов, не оглядываясь, даже молчун Роллинз уселся рядом и завел разговор.

— На рождественскую вечеринку идёшь? — спросил Роллинз, выхлебав половину бутылки воды.

— Иду. Напомни, по сколько скидываемся, — попросил Джек. 

Он знал, что говорит с четко выраженным британским акцентом. Он отчетливо слышал американское произношение вокруг. Но, казалось, его акцент не то что никого не напрягал — его вообще не замечали. 

— Полторы сотни. Отмечаем на квартире у командира, как и всегда и, это, ты костюм не забудь. А то Мэй расстраивать может только самоубийца. Женщины страшные существа, — ответил Роллинз, растянув губы в кривой улыбке, и поднялся. 

Брок ещё пару часов гонял бойцов по залу, выжимая из них все соки, кое-где придерживая Сиротку. Он, конечно, уважал упрямство, но ничего хорошего не было в том, если он убьётся в первый же день. Зимнего расстраивать не хотелось.

— Так, — Брок хлопнул в ладоши. — Обед и на стрельбище. Барнс, задержись.

Зайдя в кабинет, Брок врубил вытяжку и закурил. Джек вытянулся перед ним по стойке “смирно”. Кабинет многое говорит о руководителе, но кабинет Рамлоу почти ничего не добавил к уже сложившемуся у Джека представлению о командире.

Натруженные мышцы ныли, но это была хорошая боль. Она значила, что Джек жив и на свободе. 

— Значит так, — Брок сел на край стола. — То, что ты боец, я вижу, но форма потеряна, и давно. Откуда тебя вытянул Зимний, спрашивать не буду, мне твоя история ни к чему, но ты на боевых операциях сможешь выкладываться как любой из моих ребят? Тебя не придётся тащить на себе? Не сможешь, хотя по роже вижу, что сдохнешь, а помощи не попросишь. Пока я лишаю тебя свободного времени по вечерам, будешь приходить сюда и тренироваться. Сам тебя поднатаскаю. Как понял?

— Понял, командир, — сказал Джек. — Сам этого хочу. 

Брок удивлённо вскинул брови и хмыкнул:

— Может ещё и сработаемся. Свободен.

 

Все свободное время Джек проводил в зале. На чтение гелвуйских новостей он отводил себе час перед сном. Но очень скоро оно превратилось в неважную привычку. Гильбоа становилась все дальше и дальше, обращаясь в морок, в полузабытый сон. 

Каждую ночь приходил Зимний Солдат. О чем-то спрашивал и даже смеялся, когда Джек рассказал ему, как на карнавальную вечеринку в доме Рамлоу оделся одним из гномов Белоснежки — Ворчуном. Была мысль одеться принцем, но Джек отбросил ее. 

А еще повадился сниться Рамлоу. Джек ощущал его жесткие руки на своих бедрах, трущийся о задницу твердый член, чувствовал запах его кожи, просыпался и шел в душ дрочить. 

***

Брок не понимал сам себя. Вроде бы его и бесил Джек Барнс, страшно бесил, и давно следовало бы на него забить, но он не бросал попытки подтянуть Сиротку если не до своего уровня, то хотя бы поставить на одну ступень с Роллинзом, не соглашаясь на меньшее. А потому Брок гонял Барнса до седьмого пота, иногда самолично дотаскивая его до казарм, сгружал на узкую койку и уходил, чтобы не натворить глупостей.

— Сегодня отдохнём, — протянул Таузиг одним субботним утром.

— Командир поехал по бабам? — донеслось с дальнего стола.

— Да кто его знает, но давно пора. Он не трахается нормально, а ебёт нас.

— Ой, папка узнает, что ты плохим словам младшеньких учишь, — в притворном ужасе округлила глаза Мэй. — Тебя же и выебет, но только в мозг.

Джек крепко сомневался, что Рамлоу поедет по бабам. Его гейдар просто в голос вопил о том, что женщины командира не интересуют совершенно. 

Бойцы разбрелись кто куда. Кто-то, из самых послушных, направился в зал тренироваться, несмотря на выходной. Роллинз не спешил покидать столовую, переписывая отчёты и запивая это дело кофе. Мэй усвистала в город. База выдохнула спокойно, не вздрагивая от громкого командного голоса Брока Рамлоу.

Джек отправился в зал тягать железо. Ему было позарез необходимо нарастить мышечную массу, и он занимался этим каждую свободную минуту. 

Рамлоу вернулся вечером, взбудораженный и злой. Постоял над Джеком, тягающим гантели, безадресно выругался.

Это всё походило на помешательство или какой-то вселенский заговор — в каждой бляди он видел Джека, будь то мальчик или девочка. Стоило очередному партнёру обернуться через плечо — и у Брока вставало так, что от живота не отогнуть, но виделись одни определённые глаза, губы. И только он надеялся переждать внезапный приступ целибата, так как скоро должны были разморозить Зимнего, страшно не любившего, когда от Брока пахло сексом, а тот чувствовал, что если всё же отпустит себя, то не успокоится, пока не вытрахает из головы это странное наваждение. И тут ещё Сиротка, потный, тяжело дышащий, отложил гантели, встал, потянулся… У Брока внезапно прострелило спину.

— Нахуй так жить, — рявкнул он и умёлся к себе в кабинет, грохнув дверью.

Джек проводил командира взглядом и пожал плечами. Не дали ему, что ли? Неужели нашелся такой идиот? 

Джек подумал, что дал бы Рамлоу даже на раскаленных гвоздях, по слюне, стоя у стены, хмыкнул и пошел в душ — дрочить. 

Брок уже думал плюнуть на всё и снова подвалить к Берти, но того было всё-таки жаль. Зимний со снайперской точностью вычислял тех, с кем трахался Брок и, скажем так, значительно усложнял им жизнь, а к Берти он уже успел привыкнуть, даже сработаться, научил реагировать адекватно на своё присутствие, а не впадать в панику, как большинство офисных сидельцев, если Брок имел неосторожность заглянуть к ним в кабинет. Хорошо хоть визиты к психологу подошли к концу и Брок был наконец избавлен от рисования домиков/деревьев/уточек, сочинения идеальных сказок и прочей псевдопсихологической ереси. При том эта улыбчивая блондинка дала Броку после первого же сеанса, но секс с ней не приносил ни удовольствия, ни долгожданной разрядки. Весь мир Брока как-то неожиданно сместился в сторону Джека Барнса, который бесил ещё сильнее. Только теперь должен был появиться ещё и Зимний, а значит, придётся забыть и о дрочке на желанного новичка, потому что Джеку проблем не хотелось.


	4. 3.

Когда Рамлоу объявил о начале спецоперации, Джек в панике подумал о том, что он еще не в форме, он не справится, он не…

Но вместо того, чтобы объявить посадку в джет, командир сначала запихал Джека, Таузига и Роллинза в лифт — в полном вооружении, даже с гранатами. Лифт спускался ниже самых нижних этажей, Джек даже не знал, что база закопалась так глубоко. 

Там, где двери лифта открылись, пахло какой-то химией и было невероятно холодно. 

Ещё одна вещь которую Брок отчаянно ненавидел, кроме понедельников, — это моменты, когда Зимний был беспомощен, ненавидел провожать его в «чистилище», ненавидел смотреть в глаза и видеть там то, чего, как в один голос утверждали техники, так быть не могло, ненавидел самого себя за то, что не сумел отстраниться, втрескавшись по уши в безэмоциональное супероружие, у которого в глазах в последние моменты перед заморозкой было столько отчаянного страха. Броку ни раз хотелось расшвырять техников, сдернуть Зимнего с треклятого кресла и увести с собой. Но вести было некуда, а потому он провожал в «чистилище», до трескающейся эмали сжимал зубы, слыша страшный нечеловеческий крик и прикладывал ладонь к стеклу криокамеры, видя последний на несколько месяцев вздох. 

Брок не мог понять, за каким демоном поволок с собой и Джека, когда обычно обходился своими силами, оставляя за дверью вернул Роллинза с Таузигом, но сейчас всё подсказывало ему, что так правильно. Ведь это Зимний привёл Джека. 

Джек узнал Зимнего Солдата сразу — по оттенку мокрых сейчас длинных волос, по блеску металла на месте левой руки, по изгибу бледных холодных губ, по ямочке на подбородке. 

Первый взгляд Зимнего Солдата достался Броку, но Джек видел, что тот продолжает что-то и кого-то искать. А потом их глаза встретились, и Зимний Солдат ненадолго удовлетворенно опустил веки. 

Едва от Зимнего отошли медики, Брок махнул рукой Роллинзу, велев всех вывести, чтобы можно было выключить камеры и, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего, нормально позаботиться об одном из своих бойцов. 

— Джек, помоги мне, — снова зачем-то оставил Барнса при себе, подозвал ближе. — Надо его поднять, довести в душевые — и можешь быть свободен. 

Брок подхватил Зимнего, закинул его руку на плечо, почти полностью принимая его вес на себя, едва заметно погладил по голой спине. 

— Открой дверь. 

Джек послушно открывал двери, придерживая их, шел, куда приказывая командир, почти ничего не понимая. Сердце гулко билось в груди. Зимний Солдат есть! Он настоящий! Живой и во плоти!

Джеку о стольком хотелось его спросить, но не при командире же!

— Давай, Детка, — тихо попросил Брок облокотиться на стену, чтобы он смог отрегулировать воду. — Потерпи ещё немного, ну же, давай. 

Брок, совершенно не обращая внимания на посторонних, сам шагнул под тугие струи воды, обнял Зимнего, позволяя ему на себя опереться, выдавил на мягкую, явно детскую мочалку побольше пахнущего какими-то цветами геля для душа и аккуратно провёл по спине, смывая прозрачный крио-гель. 

— Сейчас согреешься, потерпи, — ворковал он. 

— Брок, — глухим хриплым голосом произнес Зимний. — Джек. 

— Я здесь, — Джек встал так, чтобы Зимний Солдат мог его видеть. 

— Мальчик, — Зимний посмотрел на него. — Мои.

Брок моргнул и перевёл недоуменный взгляд на Джека, а потом махнул рукой. Он потом подумает на эту тему, сейчас было важно привести в себя Зимнего, отмыть от липкой прозрачной дряни, одеть во что-нибудь — Брок надеялся, что техники выучили прошлый урок и в раздевалке их уже ждал чистый комплект мягкого термобелья. 

— Джек, табуретку, — кивнул в сторону Брок.   
После того как Зимнего общими силами удалось усадить, помывка пошла быстрее. Броку теперь не приходилось отвлекаться ни на что, он вполголоса просил Джека подать шампунь, мыло, зубную щетку с пастой, а сам гладил широкие плечи, прикрываясь мытьём, аккуратно касался, боясь причинить ненужную боль. Да и Зимний вёл себя немного необычно, льнул под руки, жмурился, но нет-нет, а распахивал глаза, оглядывался и успокаивался только тогда, когда наконец находил взглядом Джека. 

Вытерев Зимнего мягким пушистым полотенцем, Брок подтолкнул его в раздевалку. 

— Ну же, Детка, я знаю, что ты уже вполне способен идти сам. Давай лучше после миссии пообнимаемся?

Но Зимний, голый, мокрый и распаренный, вдруг притянул к себе и Брока, и Джека — Джека левой рукой, Брока правой и сказал:

— Мои.

Джек погладил его по металлическому предплечью и согласился, сам не зная, с чем:

— Твои. Но сейчас тебе надо одеться и поесть, Зимний Солдат.

— Сайлас умер? — сурово спросил Зимний.

— Нет.

— Недоработка.

— Да что, блядь… — начал было Брок, но за дверью у Роллинза пискнул оставленный Броком телефон, напоминая о времени. — Потом поговорим, Детка, и ты мне всё расскажешь, понял?

— Понял, — кивнул тот, обдав брызгами, разлетевшимися с длинных прядей. — Миссия?

Брок хмыкнул, вручил Зимнему высокий стакан с какой-то жижей, воняющей яблоком, и открыл на планшете папку с заданием, быстро зачитывая детали. В голове вертелись тысячи вопросов, главные из которых никак не получалось озвучить. 

Раньше, когда Зимнего выводили из крио, он мало напоминал человека, слабо реагируя на команды, никогда не говорил, а тут столько осмысленных действия разом — и всё из-за Джека? Сердце Брока предательски ёкнуло, пропустило удар. Ох хмуро глянул на Барнса. 

— Позже, — пообещал Джек. 

Он не очень представлял, как будет рассказывать командиру о том, что они с Зимним Солдатом год приходили к Сайласу во сне, мучая его и сводя с ума. 

На какой-то краткий миг Броку захотелось отмотать всё назад, послать Джека к чертям, выдворить в другой отряд, пустить в расход, что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать странного раздрая в душе, не бояться потерять хотя бы то немногое, что связывало его с Зимним, то, чем он не намерен был ни с кем делиться. А потом понял, что ничего бы из этого не сделал, потому что… не привык расстраивать Зимнего. 

Зимний допил свой коктейль из белков, пребиотиков и витаминов, уточнил кое-какие детали будущей миссии и вдруг притёрся лицом к влажному от воды бедру Брока, обхватил его, подтащил ближе да так и замер, позволяя впервые просто так коснуться своих волос, припустить тяжёлые шелковистые пряди сквозь пальца. 

— Детка, — тихо выдохнул Брок. 

Зимний обнял его сильнее. 

— Ты мой, — сказал он. 

Брок откровенно ничего не понимал, он сжимал в ладони планшет, другой рукой зарывшись в волосы Зимнего, чувствуя что понемногу сходит с ума. Барнс бесить его не перестал, но и гнать его иррационально не хотелось. И Брок совершенно не знал, как ему быть дальше, что делать, а потому решил плюнуть на всё и посмотреть что из этого выйдет. 

— Барнс, забирай мужиков, вооружайтесь. Через двадцать минут на взлетной площадке, — приказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Зимнего. 

***

Джек шел по узким полутемным коридорам, подчиняясь командам в коммуникаторе, стрелял по всем, кроме своих, сноровисто менял обоймы. Ему не приходилось раньше работать вот так, в зданиях, но он справлялся. Главным было справиться, остальное побоку. 

В него стреляли в ответ, в крови вскипал адреналин, и Джек чувствовал себя до невозможности живым. 

Впереди маячила спина и каштановые волосы Зимнего Солдата, и Джек чувствовал себя неуязвимым. Впрочем, это не было поводом делать глупости. 

— Барнс, забирай вправо, — рявкнул Брок, вскидывая винтовку и перепрыгивая через какой-то хлам. — Милз на два часа, Райнер — комнаты справа, Таузиг — слева, приступать. Зимний, мать твою, куда несёшься?

— Мороженое меня ждёт, — глухо отозвался сквозь маску Зимний, выглядывая в последний коридор. 

— Подождёт. 

Брок и сам уже забыл, что они вместе несколько месяцев назад затарили его морозилку мороженым. Когда Зимнего отправили в крио, он и не бывал больше в квартире, лишь исправно оплачивал счета, списывая деньги прямо с карты, этот, надо же, всё помнит. 

— Следующая цель — коридор, впереди бронированная дверь, за ней спуск вниз и лаборатория. — Брок развернул схему на наладоннике, разослав её остальным бойцам. Зимний стоял в стороне, не проявляя никакого интереса к обсуждению. — Аналитики просчитали все возможные риски, количество охраны, но и вы, и я знаем — пиздят. Беккер, на тебе стены и потолок, проморгаешь снова турель — вставлю тебе автомат в жопу и нажму на спусковой крючок. Мирз — электричество. Салливан и Тумз — остаются в коридоре. Барнс и Таузиг — прикрытие. Роллинз и я идём впереди. 

— А Детка? — усмехнулась Мэй, забивая магазин. 

— А Детка, как самая любимая дочка, идёт с папочкой, — привычно отбрил Брок. — Передохнули? Вперёд!

Джек прикрывал своих бойцов, готовый стрелять в любого шевельнувшегося чужака. Снял вылетевшего на них со скальпелем белого халата. Охрана, штатские — здесь не было разницы. 

Брок пронёсся мимо, хлопнув его по плечу. 

Стрекотали выстрелы, выбивая из стен бетонную крошку, впереди смазанной тенью метался Зимний, вынося всех, кто попадался ему на пути, аккуратно складывая трупы вдоль стен. Приказа брать живыми не было, и он развлекался, пугая противника внезапным появлением из темноты. 

Через полтора часа в просторной подземной лаборатории из живых были только бойцы «Страйка». Брок связался с базой и, крикнув Милзу, погрузился в дебри данных, которые требовалось расшифровать и передать в Гидру. 

Зимний недолго покрутился рядом, получил заслуженную шоколадку и, подойдя к Джеку, отломил ему половину. 

— Спасибо, — растерянно сказал Джек, принимая шоколад. 

Шоколадка пахла перцем и таяла на языке. Острота, горечь и капля сладости. Дорогой швейцарский шоколад. Джек съел квадратик, а остальное завернул в фольгу и убрал в карман. Он не особенно любил шоколад. И ничего не понимал. Не в боевой задаче — здесь как раз все было ясно. Но Зимний?

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на командира. 

— Спрашивай, — разрешил Зимний, отведя Джека в сторону от отдыхающих бойцов. 

— Спасибо, что я здесь, — сказал ему Джек. — Но зачем? 

— Ты мой, но потерялся, — ответил Зимний, одним движением смёл со стола всю технику, сел на краешек, развернув свою половину шоколадки. — Ты звал, долго звал, я услышал и пришёл, забрал тебя. Надо было оставить?

Брок кинул взгляд через плечо, обеспокоенно обшарил взглядом лабораторию и вернулся к работе только когда обнаружил в дальнем углу Зимнего с Джеком, что-то негромко обсуждающих. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Не надо. Что я могу сделать для тебя? 

— Жить. Быть свободным. Самому выбирать. Ты мой, но я не могу заставить быть моим, — пожал плечами Зимний и захрустел шоколадкой. Ему казалось он всё объяснил и говорить больше не требовалось. Его люди были рядом и в безопасности. 

— Уходим до контрольной точки, — приказал Брок и, выхватив пистолет, несколько раз пальнул по системным блокам компьютеров. 

— Взорвать? — предложил Таузиг, сгребая в карман разложенные в пасьянсе карты. 

— Не имеет смысла, группа зачистки разберётся, — махнул рукой Брок. 

Уже в джете он оглядел каждого бойца, удостоверился в отсутствии повреждений у новичков и самыми последними занялся Барнсом и Зимним. 

— Полный отчёт, — велел Брок, пока ощупывал Барнса, стараясь не глядеть ему в глаза. Провёл по плечам, бокам, хлопнул по спине. 

— Повреждений нет. Дестабилизация сорок процентов, — отчитался Зимний и оскалился. 

— Барнс, погуляй пока где-нибудь, — попросил Брок, прекрасно зная, что от него сейчас требовалось, а делиться настолько личным не хотелось ни с кем. Сиротка и так стал слишком заметной фигурой. 

Джек послушно пересел в дальний конец джета и уставился в телефон, гоняя “змейку”. Ему было интересно, что это за дестабилизация, но подглядывать он не собирался.

На языке теснились десятки вопросов, но задавать их сейчас, при всех, Джек не собирался. Еще выдастся момент. Успеется. 

Против обыкновения, Зимний не позволил Броку сесть на соседнее кресло, а сам дёрнул его на себя, усадил на колени, лицом к себе и обнял, устроил голову на плече так, чтобы едва касаться губами шеи. 

Брок сглотнул. Всё это напоминало порнокошмар, когда вот оно, самое желанное, а не дотянуться, самому потрогать не было никакой возможности. Всё-таки Зимний оставался Зимним, пусть и вёл себя непривычно, он сам решал, кто и что будет делать, не давая обычно Броку выбора. Он сам выследил и нашёл, где живёт командир, сам принял решение поселиться у Брока на диване, как-то договорившись с Пирсом. Сам привел Джека Барнса и теперь сам тихо мурлыкал, поглаживая закаменевшего Брока по спине. Хотя тому хотелось сильнее вжаться, обнять руками, ногами, забрать себе, послав Гидру нахуй. 

Джек краем глаза заметил, как командир жмется к Зимнему и снова уткнулся в телефон. Значит, они любовники. И всем нормально, никто не удивляется.

Но если они любовники, как Рамлоу допустил, чтобы с Зимним Солдатом так обращались? Джеку успели рассказать про криокамеру, про лучшее оружие Гидры, про благо, которое — в этом месте рассказывавший Таузиг закатил глаза — оно несет человечеству…

Джек не понимал. Чудовищно не хватало информации. Но он добудет недостающие знания. Поймет, в чем тут дело. Почему настолько могущественное существо, как Зимний Солдат, замораживают на года.

...Может, потому и замораживают, что слишком могущественное? Но он спас Джека и перетащил в Штаты, в Гидру, в “Страйк” даже будучи в заморозке. Как так?


	5. 4.

На базе Брок надолго задерживаться не стал, все равно начальство остальной день выделило на отдых и подготовку отчётов, а потому сразу, едва сдав вооружение, двинулся на парковку, уже зная, что Зимний там, но вот и Барнса рядом со своей машиной он увидеть не ожидал. 

— Поехали, — смирился с неизбежным Брок, садясь за руль. 

Джек, которого Зимний Солдат за плечо приволок на парковку, ни сказав ни слова, устроился на заднем сиденье. Ему было интересно, куда они едут и зачем. 

Зимний Солдат обернулся и подмигнул Джеку. 

В квартире было пыльно, хотя Брок и вызывал клининговую фирму, чтобы они навели порядок после рождественской вечеринки, но, получив обратно ключи, продолжал ночевать на базе. 

Первым делом он распахнул все окна, давая зимнему колючему воздуху вдохнуть немного жизни в помещения. Заглянул в совершенно пустой холодильник. 

— Жрать нечего. 

— А мороженое? — Зимний возник за спиной, заглянул через плечо. 

— На месте твоё мороженое, никто не трогал, но я сейчас про еду говорю. Ты сядь, я намешаю твоей дряни и быстро смотаюсь в супермаркет напротив. И нет, тебе нельзя ни пиццу, ни бекон. Опять мне весь ковёр заблюёшь. Барнс, сядь уже, ты здесь был и знаешь, что где. 

— Был? — удивился Зимний, заняв широкий подоконник и покачивался из стороны в сторону, опасно балансируя в открытом окне. 

— Новогодняя вечеринка, — пояснил Брок. — Барнс, тебе что пожрать взять?

— Пофигу, — ответил Джек. — Я всеяден. 

Он и правда был здесь на вечеринке. Танцевал с Мэй, нарядившейся женщиной-кошкой. Танцевать Джек любил и умел. Мэй была в восторге. 

Когда Брок ушел, Джек подошел к Зимнему Солдату и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. 

— Спасибо, что вытащил, — сказал он. — Ты… ты в плену?

— Да, — Зимний неловко обнял его. — Нет. Не знаю. Я хочу уйти, но нельзя. Не знаю как. Теперь и ты, и Брок здесь. Теперь хорошо и можно не уходить. Только больно и страшно. Брок смотрит, не уходит, когда больно. За него тоже страшно. А ты уйдёшь?

Мысли обрывались какими-то рубленными фразами, сколько Зимний ни старался сказать что-то длиннее нескольких слов, ничего не выходило. В сознании словно блок стоял, но близость сразу обоих его людей будто бы потихоньку подтачивала прутья темницы, в которой был заперт его разум. 

— Я не уйду, — пообещал Джек. — Я буду с тобой, как ты был со мной. — Он взял Зимнего за живую руку и поднес его пальцы к губам. — Это хорошо, что я здесь, с тобой. 

В голове вертелись смутные мысли о том, что хорошо было бы сбежать с Зимним Солдатом в Гильбоа, взойти на трон и никому больше не позволять мучить Зимнего. Но Джек пока даже не представлял, с какого бока подойти к задаче. 

Брок вернулся через полчаса, бросил острый неприязненный взгляд в сторону обнимающейся парочки и зашуршал пакетами на кухне. Он всегда считал Зимнего своим хотя бы потому, что тот его сам выбрал, напрочь игнорируя остальных бойцов и командиров боевых групп, но Джек, его он тоже привёл сам. 

— Так, Детка, ты выпил свою бурду? Нет? Так какого хрена сидишь? Особое приглашение нужно? — рявкнул Брок, чувствуя — закипает. Ревность била наотмашь, хотя он путался, кого именно из них ревнует. — А ты, Барнс, поможешь со спагетти. И заодно расскажешь все, а то развели тайн. 

— Тебе придется ставить мне задачи пошагово, командир, — сказал Джек. — Готовить я умею только на костре. Принцам, знаешь, не положено. 

Брок чуть яйца из рук не выронил, медленно обернулся. 

— Принц? Ты издеваешься?

— Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц королевства Гильбоа, — Джек поклонился, разведя руки. — Майор армии Гильбоа. Разведка. 

— Тогда я королева, а Зимний феечка!

— Фейри, — поправил Зимний, оттеснил Брока в сторону и, быстро обмыв стакан, вернулся на свой подоконник. — Я фейри. 

— Охуеть. 

— Когда мне было три года и я много болел, — тихо и медленно произнес Джек, — няня посвятила меня фейри. Много рассказывала мне о них. Ее уволили потом… И вот как оно обернулось…

Джек сходил за планшетом, нашел в нем пресс-досье на себя на английском с фотографией и протянул Броку:

— Смотри, командир. Похож?

Пробежав глазами статью, Брок тихо выматерился и закурил. Еда как-то сама собой отошла на задний план, сейчас хотелось понять что вокруг происходит и что делать со всем этим ему. 

— Принц Джонатан Бенджамин, — хмыкнул Брок. — Занятно. А что забыл принц в полулегальной боевой группе, не расскажешь?

— Я привёл, — ответил Зимний, материализовавшись за плечом Джека. 

У Брока в мозгу словно тумблер щёлкнул — Джек Барнс или Бенджамин и Зимний Солдат были похожи словно братья. 

 

— Три года в тюрьме за попытку “узурпации”, — Джек показал кавычки жестом, — трона. Думал, так и сдохну там, — он обернулся на Зимнего Солдата. — И вот — я тут. Потому что я принадлежу фейри. Кажется, этому конкретному фейри. 

— Совет да любовь, — сквозь зубы сказал Брок, отворачиваясь. 

Не в первый раз его жизнь обламывала с личным, но в этот раз почему-то было в разы больнее. Спорить с Зимним и что-то доказывать — гиблое дело, тот всегда руководствовался только своими никому неясными мотивами, а потому Брок лишь скрипнул зубами. Ну позволял он себя тискать и баловать, ну и всё, собственно. 

— Понятно, что ничего не понятно, — Брок хрустнул шеей, повёл плечами и таки смог справиться с лицом, прежде чем обернуться. — Зимний с мороженым на диван, заляпаешь пульт от телевизора — выживу обратно на базу, — принялся распоряжаться он. — А ты обмой помидоры и почисти лук. 

Пока руки сами собой нарезали, крошили, у Брока получалось обдумывать ситуацию и раскладывать новые сведения по полочкам. Если Барнс ещё мог соврать или преувеличить, то мозги Зимнего под это были не заточены, а значит, и правда принц, да ещё и майор разведки. 

— Вы должны быть друг у друга, — сказал Зимний, облизав ложку от мороженого. — И у меня. 

Джек ошалело посмотрел на него, потом на Брока. Он вымыл помидоры — крупные, овальные, такие ему раньше не попадались, и принялся чистить луковицы от белой шелухи. 

— Тебя вроде по голове не били сегодня, — хмыкнул Брок, доставая сковороду. — Что за шарады? 

— Триада, — выдал Зимний. — Джек будет королем. Ты будешь кем захочешь. Я буду ваш. 

— Сайлас жив, — напомнил потрясенный Джек, едва не попавший ножом по пальцам. 

Зимний фыркнул и полез в морозилку за следующей порцией мороженого.

— А когда Зимнего волновало мнение простых смертных, да, Детка? — оскалился Брок. 

Не любил он, когда за него решали, не оставляя выбора. Да, он хотел Зимнего, даже любил по-своему, если то чувство можно было скомпоновать в одно достаточно размытое понятие. Да и Джек, пусть и бесил одним своим присутствием, всё-таки тоже нравился, но по-другому, не похожестью на Зимнего — Брок только сейчас догадался их сравнить — а каким-то своим внутренним светом, правильностью, созвучием с собственным мироощущением. 

— Ты, конечно, фейри, — с сомнением сказал Джек, повернувшись к Зимнему Солдату, — но нас-то ты спросил?

— Я вижу, — коротко бросил Зимний. — Не тороплю.

— Не торопит он, — передразнил Брок. — Ладно, Барнс, ты в ванную, отмывайся, скоро есть будем, где ванная комната, помнишь? По коридору налево, сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь из своего, если ты, конечно, не против нашей компании. А Зимний молча смотрит свои мультики, мне подумать надо, как жить дальше. Вот чтобы ты делал, если бы я контракт всё-таки не подписал с Гидрой?

— По-другому бы нашёл и забрал себе, — пришёл простой ответ. 

— Детка в своём репертуаре. 

Когда Джек, переодевшийся в штатское, вышел из ванной, Зимний Солдат сидел на диване в гостиной, ел мороженое и смотрел “Тома и Джерри”. Брок шебуршился на кухне, и Джек пошел туда. 

— Я мало что понял, — признался он с порога. 

— Наплюй и живи как хочется, он ведь тебя для этого вытащил, — ответил ему Брок, вытер руки кухонным полотенцем. — Пойдём поедим, а потом можешь занять гостевую спальню, Зимний всё равно живёт на диване, не езди сегодня никуда. А завтра на свежую голову подумаем, какой выбор нам предоставила эта брутальная феечка. 

Зимний оскалился с дивана, полностью повторяя оскал Брока. 

Джек только головой покачал.


	6. 5.

Брок проснулся рано, вынырнул из душного сна, судорожно глотая воздух. В гостиной громко работал телевизор. Брок лежал раскинувшись на постели, глядя в потолок. 

Вчера многое изменилось, но в то же время всё осталось по-прежнему: ночные кошмары, пустая постель, бутылка скотча на прикроватной тумбочке, ожидание непонятно чего и полностью оформившееся желание свалить из Гидры. 

Поднявшись, Брок плюнул на душ и сразу свернул в когда-то бывший кабинет, переделанный в маленький тренажёрный зал. 

Зимний нарисовался там минут через двадцать.

— Почему ты не с Джеком? — спросил он. — Вы друг для друга. 

— Потому что, — огрызнулся Брок. — Может, для феечки нормально столкнуть кого-то лбами и наблюдать что будет, а у людей так не делается. Почему ты сам не с Джеком? Он ведь и для тебя? 

Брок отставил гантели в сторону, стянул майку, вытер ею шею и лицо. Зимний подошел к нему, уткнулся носом в шею, жадно вдохнул запах пота, взял ладонь Брока и приложил к своему паху. 

— Вот поэтому, — сказал он. — Ты ведь знаешь. И не с тобой тоже поэтому. Бесит. 

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Брок вжал Зимнего в себя, застыл, боясь сорваться, потому что хотел вот этого уже несколько лет, отчаянно грезил получить хоть какой-то отклик, кроме дрогнувших пушистых ресниц. 

— Ведь быть вместе — это не только секс, Детка. 

— Мы деремся вместе, — начал перечислять Зимний. — Живем вместе. Но тебе мало. Я чувствую. Чувствую твой голод. 

— Не понимаешь, — Брок покачал головой, не выпуская Зимнего из объятий, ткнулся носом за ухо, провёл по шее. — Мы не семья, не любовники, а соседи. Существуем рядом, но не более. Этого мало, очень мало. 

Зимний обнял его, неуверенно погладил по спине живой рукой. 

— Я не умею, — сказал он. — Забыл. Когда-то умел. Научишь меня?

— Научу, конечно научу, — не медля не секунды ответил Брок. — Но сначала Гидра, Детка. Надо развязаться с этим всем, — он коснулся большим пальцем виска Зимнего, погладил следы от недавнего обнуления. 

— Поэтому нам нужен Джек. Он хочет тебя и быть королем. Гильбоа далеко и… — Зимний задумался, подбирая слова, — ее не видят. 

— А хочет ли этого Джек? 

Брок наудачу подался вперёд, впервые касаясь губами губ Зимнего, только намечая поцелуй, лизнул прихотливую верхнюю, немного прикусил нижнюю. 

Зимний ответил на поцелуй — сначала неловко, неумело, а потом страстно и жарко, словно вспомнил, как это — целоваться. И Броку этого хватило чтобы поплыть окончательно. Периодический пресный секс на стороне ни капли не сбивал напряжения, не делал желание менее ярким, жадным. 

Мутилось сознание, все плыло перед глазами и это от одного только поцелуя, жаркого, мокрого. Они лизались, как двое подростков, тискали друг друга. Зимний зеркалил каждое движение, прикосновение Брока, так же подавал бедрами, терся, хоть у него и совсем не стояло. Он запустил правую руку Броку в штаны и погладил его горячий твердый член, покрытый такой нежной кожей. Осторожно сжал, потер большим пальцем головку. 

— Ты с ума сводишь, Детка, — застонал Брок, дрожа всем телом. 

Одного этого прикосновения было вполне достаточно, чтобы отправить его прямиком в рай. Подав бедрами, Брок толкнулся в кулак и оглох. Никогда удовольствие не било прямо в голову, не вынимало все кости разом. Он навалился на Зимнего, слепо выцеловывая его шею, ключицы, шепча что-то маловразумительное, готовый прямо сейчас мчаться куда угодно, лишь бы его личная феечка точно так же обрела свободу, которую с такой щедростью подарила Джеку. 

Джек подглядывал за ними из гостиной в приоткрытую дверь. Он давно проснулся, и хотел было войти, когда они заговорили о нем, но потом… Потом он просто смотрел. На чистую, откровенную страсть, на искреннее, нескрываемое желание, на полные огня ласки. И жалел, что у него никогда так не будет. Они были такие красивые, такие сильные… 

Джек вдохнул слабый запах секса, донесшийся со сквозняком, и бесшумно скрылся в гостевой спальне. Оставшись один, он стянул с себя штаны, вытянулся на кровати, обхватил член рукой. Перед внутренним взглядом, словно выжженные на внутренней стороне век, стояли Брок и Зимний Солдат — Брок запрокинул голову, так что солнечный луч обрисовывал острый кадык, а Зимний Солдат выцеловывал узоры на смуглой коже. 

В паху полыхало. Джек кончил в три движения и растекся по кровати медузой. Некоторое время полежав, он вытерся краем простыни, натянул штаны и отправился в кухню. Невыносимо хотелось кофе и трахаться. 

Брок, насвистывая, пританцовывал около плиты. Тело звенело от удовольствия, настроение резко из самоуничижения скакнуло почти в эйфорию. Он любил сейчас весь мир, а потому заметив Джека, расплылся в тёплой улыбке. 

— Ну и горазд же спать, парень. Завтракать будешь?

Зимнего видно не было. 

— Да, буду, — кривовато улыбнулся Джек. — Надо же и отсыпаться иногда. 

Он подошел к кофемашине, взял кружку и налил себе кофе. Выпил его, горький и крепкий, чуть морщась. 

Джек еще никогда не видел командира таким светящимся и звенящим от радости. 

— Детка пошёл к моей соседке гладить котиков. Только к нему почему-то эта слепая старая грымза испытывает невероятную слабость, чем Зимний и пользуется, поджирая у неё всё печенье с молоком, — хохотнул Брок, поджаривая третью порцию оладьев. — А мы с тобой как раз и поговорим, принц Джек. 

Поставив на стол большое блюдо золотистых, исходящих паром оладушек и несколько баночек с джемом, Брок жестов велел Джеку садиться, а сам закурил, открыв окно. 

Холодный зимний ветер ворвался на кухню запахом мороза и наконец выпавшего снега. Брок поёжился, но закрывать окно не стал. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Джек?

— Тебя, командир, — улыбнулся Джек. — Еще я хотел быть королем Гильбоа, и все еще хочу, но… — он пожал плечами и начал есть. — Хочу освободить Зимнего Солдата, но не знаю, как. Хочу понять, где именно я оказался. 

— Какой ты разносторонний, — хмыкнул Брок, раздавив окурок в цветочном горшке рядом с кактусом. — Я у тебя есть, — он окинул Джека голодным взглядом. — Хотя иногда ты меня настолько бесишь, что прямо разрываюсь между желанием надрать тебе уши или выебать так, чтобы на задницу сесть не мог. С королевством тоже не проблема, когда на твоей стороне Зимний Солдат, искренне желающий помочь, можешь выбирать в своё пользование любую страну мира. А вот с последними пунктами все не так просто. 

Брок поднялся, налил себе чашку чёрного кофе. 

— Гуглить я умею и кто такие фейри, разузнал, а значит, дело труба. Гидра-то вполне себе тайная террористическая организация, находящаяся вне закона, вот чтобы не соврать, лет сто точно. И теперь представь, — предложил он, подхватив один оладушек. — Зимний сам по себе сила мощная, неотвратимая, как пиздец, так ещё и фейри, наполовину или треть, не имеет значения, но он мозги умудрился запудрить всем, начиная от кадровиков и заканчивая моих ребят, не выходя из криосна. Но бьюсь об заклад, никто из высшего руководства вообще не в курсе, что ты теперь в отряде, парень. Они Зимнему почему-то не по зубам и он не сбежал, не смотря на то, что с ним тут творят. Не из-за большой же и чистой он терпит издевательства. Я бы с ним ушёл ещё восемь лет назад, намекни он, только идти нам некуда, негде спрятаться. 

— Гильбоа, — тут же предложил Джек. — Да, это маленькая страна, с воробьиный плевок, она даже не на всех картах есть, но она никому и не интересна. Думаю, ты о ней вообще не слышал. 

— Не слышал, — признался Брок. — Даже информацию по ней не сразу нашёл. И да, у меня была плодотворная ночь, полная всякий открытий чудных, — он оскалился. — Со спрятаться определились, но надо понять, что тут держит Зимнего и как его украсть из-под носа у секретной организации. 

— Спросим у него? — предложил Джек. — Отличные оладьи, очень вкусно. Маячки на нем есть? В протезе, просто вшитые под кожу? Проблемы с питанием — они временные или постоянные? Бывают ли у “Страйка” миссии в Европе, хотя бы в Восточной? Если уходить, то уходить всем. Или они у тебя идейные?

— Не беру я идейных в своё отряд. «Страйк» только мой, они не принадлежат Гидре. Хотя двоих новичков я всё же не стал бы брать. Не настолько они оторваны от жизни, как остальные. Все сироты, личную жизнь у которых заменяют марш-броски в полном обмундировании. — Брок постучал кончиками пальцев по столу. — У Детки пищеварение такое, что он жрать может даже гвозди, но после крио микрофлора нарушена и потому первые дни он питается вон той дрянью, — он кивком головы указал на батарею разных банок без инструкций и подписей. — В руке следилок нет, Зимний ни разу не позволил в себе усомниться настолько, чтобы копаться в протезе, а вшитых… его организм отторгает любые чужеродные предметы. День-два — и любой жучок в утиль. 

Брок глянул на настенные часы. Зимний в этот раз что-то слишком засиделся у мадам Лиррой, но в этот же момент в замке входной двери повернулся ключ. 

— Алиска котят принесла! — заорал Зимний, вваливаясь в гостиную, весь уделанный в кошачьей шерсти. 

Джек улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Брок закатывает глаза. И спросил Зимнего Солдата:

— Сколько? Какой масти?

— Семерых. Они маленькие, — Зимний расплылся в улыбке, становясь невероятно живым. — Рыжие. А лапки розовые, как… как, — он сбился, силясь подобрать слово, но быстро махнул рукой. — Розовые. Пушистые, Брок.

— Детка, нет, никаких кошек, никаких котят, — сразу же отбрил тот. — Вот осядем где-нибудь, хоть бегемота заводи, а сейчас нечего мучить животное переездами. Нам ещё из Гидры сбегать. 

— Если мы сможем обосноваться в Гильбоа, — пообещал Джек, — я куплю тебе котенка любой породы, какой ты захочешь. 

— Правда? — посмотрел на него Зимний. — А почему мы Сайласа тогда не убили?

— Если бы мы его убили, я бы так и остался в Гильбоа и никогда бы не встретился с тобой, — объяснил Джек. — Чем тебя держит Гидра?

Зимний нахмурился, свёл брови к переносице, стараясь вспомнить, подобрать слова, но воспоминания ускользали, стоило попытаться поймать их за хвост. Что-то было там, в прошлом, что держало его вернее толстой цепи, не давало свести с ума мучителей, скрыться или уйти уже наконец за грань. 

— З-заклятие, — с трудом выдавил он. 

Лоб Зимнего покрылся испариной, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, будто бы он бился с кем-то, выжимая из себя последние силы. 

— Эй, Детка, — Брок тут же подскочил к Зимнему, усадил его на стул, заглянул в глаза. — А ну-ка брось. 

— Да, заклятие в книжке… красной. 

— У кого она? — безжалостно спросил Джек. — Если ее уничтожить, заклятие спадет?

— Не знаю, — Зимний тряхнул головой, ссутулился. — Она где-то не здесь. Не чувствую ее. Но она держит, крепко. 

Брок снова закурил, потрепал Зимнего по волосам. Теоретически он мог прошерстить всю базу, мог влезть в дома всего директорского состава, но что-то говорило, что так просто не будет и заветная книжица могла храниться в качестве реликвии совершенно где угодно, что явно не упрощало задачу. Но Зимнего на базу возвращать было нельзя. Никто не знал, что могло стрельнуть в мозгу Пирса, лёгким росчерком дорогой ручки отправляющего живого человека на обнуление. 

— А другие способы? — без особой надежды спросил он.

— Да, чем можно перешибить это заклятье? — Джек присел перед Зимним на корточки, взял его руки в свои. 

— Не знаю, — повинился тот. — Расстояние?

— Тебя будет ломать, — уверенно сказал Брок, уже внутренне готовый протестовать против этой затеи. Зимнему и так немало пришлось перенести и лишней боли ему не хотелось добавлять. Не так, не от них. 

— Магнитные наручники, — напомнил Зимний, заставляя Брока скривиться. 

— Должен быть другой способ, — помотал головой Джек. — На что наложено заклятье? На кровь, на имя, на душу? — он покопался в памяти, вспоминая все сказки няньки. 

— Кровь, — уверенно ответил Зимний. — У Солдата нет души. 

— Не должно было быть, — поправил его Брок и коснулся губами виска. 

Брок был невероятно далёк от магии, волшебных существ и всего мистического. Здоровый скептицизм не давал верить в то, что нельзя увидеть своими глазами, потрогать, но в то же время Зимнему он доверился моментом, нисколько не сомневаясь в его словах. И сейчас в голове и так, и эдак крутил ситуацию, единственным выходом из которой пока виделись именно магнитные наручники — сдерживать ломку невероятно могущественного и сильного существа. 

— Так… — Джек поднялся и зашагал по кухне. — Кровь — это род. Тебе нужно сменить кровь — не смотри на меня так, командир, речь не о полном переливании крови. Речь о смене рода. Зимний, тебе надо сменить род. Ты чистокровный фейри?

— Квартерон, — ответил Зимний, глядя на Джека. — Кровь активировали, а потом заперли меня заклятьем. 

— Значит, если ты откажешься от своей крови фейри и перейдешь в другой род, ты не умрешь, просто утратишь способности фейри, — задумчиво сказал Джек. — Так?

— Так, — Зимний вскинулся, глянул сначала на Джека, потом на Брока. 

Ему самому эта мысль даже не приходила в голову. Так просто — отказаться от рода, силы, которая ему не очень-то и нужна и всё — свобода. 

— Как это — отказаться от рода? — спросил Брок, с каждым словом понимающий происходящее всё меньше и меньше. — Что нужно делать и как это может повредить Детке?

— Вам надо пожениться, — уверенно сказал Джек. — Лучше всего в церкви. Командир, ты католик, протестант, баптист? Я слышал, в некоторых штатах можно жениться однополым парам. Если вы поженитесь, ты примешь Зимнего Солдата в свой род, понимаешь? 

Брок не донёс сигарету до рта, так и зависнув с ней. Слово «свадьба» всегда для него было из разряда матерных, да и не думал он, что когда-нибудь вступит на ступени церкви, ведя кого-то к алтарю. 

— Католик, — выдавил он из себя. 

— Лас Вегас, — предложил Джек. — Там вас и поженят гражданским браком, и обвенчают. — Он посмотрел на оторопевшего командира. — Я тоже могу жениться на Зимнем Солдате. Но для этого мне нужно взойти на трон, принять закон о разрешении однополых браков, убедить преподобного Сэмуэлсона в том, что господь благословил наш союз… Все это время, много времени. Понимаешь? А если вы поженитесь в Лас Вегасе, будет намного быстрее. Рамлоу Брок и Рамлоу… Стивен, не знаю. Только надо сделать документы, потому что у Зимнего Солдата же нет документов?

— Ты не хочешь, — уверенно сказал Зимний, глядя в глаза Броку. 

И от этих трёх слов делалось странно, незнакомо горько, неправильно. Зимний, не отрываясь, смотрел в лицо Брока, надеясь уловить там хотя бы одну эмоцию, но не получалось. Собственное сердце бухало в груди, глаза беспорядочно метались, выхватывая взором то странный прищур желтых глаз, то сжатые в тонкую нитку губы. 

— Командир, заставить тебя никто не может, — напомнил Джек. — Если ты сомневаешься, руку, сердце, вхождение в род и свою страну Зимнему Солдату отдам я. 

Джек подумал, что убьется добиваться этого брака. Что придется что-то придумывать с наследником. Что Роза взбесится. Но ему было плевать. Он слишком задолжал Зимнему Солдату. 

— Хочу! — рявкнул Брок. — Всегда хотел, понял? Но не так, не для надо, а чтобы ты… чтобы ты согласился, понимая на что идёшь, чтобы сам хотел того же. Да, блядь, я даже кольцо зачем-то купил, таскал его с собой для отмороженного тебя!

— Дурак ты, командир, — Зимний подошел к Броку и облапил его, притиснул к себе. — Я же и не знал, что теперь так можно.

— Тут мы определились, — Брок устроил голову на плече Зимнего, совершенно не желая от него отлепляться. — Собрать ребят — не проблема, достаточно одного звонка. До Вегаса частным самолетом, деньги есть. Так же в Европу. А вот с документами труднее. В жопу Стивена, не идёт Детке это имя, да и пусть сам решает. Пусть хоть Куртом Кобейной назовётся. Документы — это дольше, но знакомые есть. 

Брок крепко задумался. Митчелл работал медленно, но с его документами хоть через границу, хоть в космос, однако и стоили они как тот самый космический корабль, но Броку и нужно было, чтобы почти легально и никто не мог придраться. А потому чмокнул Зимнего в висок, он подхватил телефон и ушёл к себе, договариваться о встрече. 

— Ты имя себе придумай, Детка, — крикнул напоследок Брок.


	7. 6.

Джек грустно улыбнулся. Похоже, он был в пролете. Ну и ладно. Зато у него есть деньги, и они понадобятся. Непонятно, каким образом, но на его счету были все деньги, доступные ему как принцу Бенджамину. Очень и очень немаленькая сумма. Ежемесячное жалованье наемника на фоне этих цифр выглядело смешно, но даже его Джек почти не тратил: он жил на базе, почти не ездил в город и ничего не покупал. 

— Мы тебя вытащим, — пообещал он Зимнему Солдату. — Вот увидишь. 

— Тебе грустно, — Зимний внимательно заглянул ему в глаза. — Почему? У тебя есть мы. 

— Кажется, командир с этим не согласен, — Джек покачал головой. — Неважно. Главное — это ты.

— Согласен. Ты много думаешь и не о том. Важно, ты важен, как я, как он. Брок смотрит на тебя, видит, но тоже не верит, что нужен. Вы, люди, слепые, глухие. Его бесит то что он чувствует, потому что есть я. Он не знает, что можно любить кого-то ещё, не понимает пока, — Зимний сжал пальцами живой руки подбородок Джека. — Ты тоньше чувствуешь. Ты должен поверить. 

И легко поцеловал, совсем как Брок в самый первый раз, едва коснувшись. 

У Джека сердце подскочило к горлу от прикосновения горячих сухих губ. И прояснилось в голове. 

— Триумвират, — выдавил он. — Брок примет тебя в род, а потом мы все объединим роды, понимаешь? Ты будешь и Рамлоу, и Бенджамином, и чтобы пленить тебя, надо будет пленить всех нас. 

— И потому что вы мои, а мы твои, — дополнил Зимний. 

— Хорош лизаться! — гаркнул Брок, вновь появившись на кухне, налил себе кофе. — Вы имя выбрали? Митч сейчас свободен, так что надо поспешить. Детка, определяйся давай. Сумеем провернуть всё это быстро и без потерь, хоть целыми днями облизывайте друг друга, а пока надо начинать действовать, пока нашу феечку снова в морозильник не сунули. 

— Деньги есть, — сказал Джек. — Зимний, имя? Если ты только на четверть фейри, у тебя было человеческое имя. Ты помнишь его?

— Барнс, — нахмурился Зимний Солдат. — Меня звали Джеймс Барнс. Я… никогда не любил свое имя. 

Брок кофе подавился. Уж что-что, а историю он знал прекрасно, правда, больше по книгам, так как кинохроники и музеи на дух не выносил. 

— Вот же ж блядь, — от души выругался он, оторвал пару мотков бумажного полотенца и как-то нервно стёр кофейные брызги. — Вы дохуя проблемные, скажу я вам — один беглый принц, второй вообще мертвая легенда национального масштаба. Кто меня так «любит» на небе, интересно?

— Это карма, — весомо произнес Джек. — Что-то с кармой. 

И рассмеялся. 

Брок только выразительно зыркнул на него и снова умёлся в комнату, скидывая Митчу примерную метрику Джеймса Барнса. Всё-таки и правда следовало торопиться. 

Сегодня у них был выделенный Пирсом выходной благодаря правильно отработанной миссии и умению Брока договариваться, но завтра надо было быть на базе, притворяясь, что совсем ничего не происходит. Бойцам Брок мог новости о переезде на другой материк сообщить перед самым отъездом, а вот если их продинамят со свадьбой, скандал будет грандиозный. 

Брок передернул плечами. Надо было всё подготовить так, чтобы всё получилось сделать в один день: Вегас, свадьба и сразу же перелёт в Европу. В Старом Свете затеряться было несложно, особенно если грамотно путать следы. 

— Сегодня отдыхаем, а с завтрашнего дня на низком старте, — прикинул Брок. — На базе привыкли, что Зимний не вылезает из моей квартиры и сразу его не хватятся, а ты, Джек, старайся особо не светиться. Не попадись никому из верхушки. 

— Понял, — кивнул Джек. — Для документов нужна наличка? Сколько? 

— Много. 

Брок озвучил цифру. У него на руках была где-то половина суммы, большую часть которой он уже перевёл авансом, остальное планировал стрясти с бойцов, точно зная, что тот же Роллинз толком не тратился, откладывая на какой-то мифический чёрный день, который наступил совсем неожиданно. У Брока, конечно, были припрятаны не совсем легальные деньги, уведённые Милзом со счётов большинства их целей, и сумма там была более чем внушительная, но быстро достать эти деньги и не засветиться не представлялось возможным. 

Джек хлопнул командира по плечу.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Будешь прикрывать мне спину, пока я стану потрошить банкоматы. Как-то я не готов ходить по городу один с такими деньгами в кармане. Что? — удивился он ошалевшей роже Рамлоу. — Я же говорил, что у меня есть деньги. Принц я или хрен с горы?

— Детка, на тебе дом и мороженое, — серьёзным голосом велел Брок, впрыгивая в ботинки. 

Он сначала удивился и хотел было напомнить о мгновенных банковских переводах, но тут же сам себя одёрнул. С наличкой их было сложнее засечь. Тот же Милз никогда не пользовался, не доверял банкам, интернету и все свои личные сбережения в буквальном смысле хранил под матрасом. 

— Гарри, я хочу дом, — не здороваясь, произнёс Брок кодовую фразу, дающую Милзу понять — началось, и командир начал готовить плацдарм где-нибудь на Каймановых островах, а значит, пора потрошить счета. — Гарри, я хочу очень большой дом, для всей семьи. 

— Понял, командир, — отчеканил Милз и сбросил вызов. 

— А вот теперь пошли, — кивнул Брок, застегивая на Джеке куртку под самое горло. 

Чтобы снять нужную сумму и еще немного про запас, им понадобилось обойти семь банкоматов. Джек рассовал деньги по карманам, улыбнулся командиру. 

— Хочешь должность главы личной охраны короля? — спросил он и пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камушек.

— Что ты меня на блестяшки приманиваешь? — покачал головой Брок. — Сейчас я хочу выбраться из дерьма под названием «Гидра», увести из неё Зимнего и самому не обделаться по дороге. У меня за спиной, кроме вас, ещё тринадцать человек, готовых бросить всё и вписаться в эту историю. Давай мы сначала доживем до конца этого месяца, а потом будем думать, кто что хочет. 

— Как скажешь, командир, — согласился Джек. 

Остаток вечера они провели почти что в узком семейном кругу. Зимний, словно получил разрешение познавать мир, то и дело лез под руку, молча выпрашивая ласку, мешая Броку готовить ужин, чистить оружие, писать отчёт, или лип к Джеку, касаясь его аккуратно, стараясь не поранить. 

Сам же Брок наблюдал за всей этой внезапно проснувшейся кошачностью и улыбался. Зимний нравится ему таким открытым, даже тактильным. Он скакал между разбредшимся по углам Броком и Джеком, стараясь быть рядом сразу с ними обоими. 

В конце концов Джек подошел к Броку и решительно обнял его. Зимний тут же радостно облапил их обоих. 

— Везёт мне на Барнсов, — усмехнулся Брок, притянув для поцелуя сначала одного, а потом второго. — Но как командир я должен всех разогнать по койкам. Завтра нас ждут великие дела. 

— Я сплю с тобой, — обозначил свою позицию Зимний. — И Джек тоже. 

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на командира. 

— Тогда оба в душ и за своими подушками, — не стал сопротивляться Брок, втайне радуясь, что у Зимнего не стоит, а Джек вряд ли решится на что-то большее. Ему нужна была ясная голова, а рядом с этими двоими ни о каком спокойствии и речи не шло. 

Зимний улегся посередине, и широченная кровать сразу показалась Джеку тесной. Он устроился слева от Зимнего Солдата, касаясь плечом холодной железной руки, и погладил его по шрамам на стыке плоти и металла. Тот отчётливо мурлыкнул и затащил Джека себе на грудь, помог удобно устроиться, чмокнул в губы. Брок возился дольше обычного. Зачем-то сходил и проверил запущена ли посудомоечная машина, хотя отлично помнил, как включал её, принял душ, покурил на кухне и только тогда отправился к себе. 

Он никого никогда не пускал в свою спальню. Одноразовые любовники никогда и не бывали в этой квартире, обходясь номерами в мотелях или зазывая к себе. Зимний жил на диване и никогда не посягал на другие комнаты. 

Замерев на пороге, Брок не смог сдержать улыбки: как котята, ей богу. Забравшись в постель справа от Зимнего, Брок ласково погладил Джека, поцеловал его в макушку и лёг рядом, устроив свою руку у него на пояснице. 

— Последняя спокойная ночь, — задумчиво сказал Джек. — А потом рвать когти и завоевывать трон.

— Главное выбраться, а там отоспимся, — добавил Брок, коснулся губами плеча Зимнего и закрыл глаза. 

Вся его вполне устоявшаяся жизни полетела к чёрту, стоило появиться Джеку. Нет, он его не винил, был даже отчасти благодарен за такое стремительное развитие событий, но всё равно, чувствовал, что не совсем успевает переключаться, подвисая. То что Зимний оказался Джеймсом Барнсом, уже не удивляло. Всё-таки из практически легенды, соратника самого Капитана Америки слепить главное оружие Гидры вполне логично, но вся эта сказочная феячность плохо укладывалась в голове. 

Брок завозился укладываясь удобнее, привалился в боку Зимнего, зажмурился. В голове постоянно вертелся неприятный вопрос, который не хотелось задавать, но и уйти от него не получалось. Зимний с такой лёгкостью дурил головы всем, кто не слишком высок рангом, даже другие командиры групп будто бы смотрели сквозь внезапно появившегося в отряде Брока Джека Барнса, но почему тогда не стал воздействовать на самого Брока? Или не смог. Или…

— Не стал. На тебя нельзя. Морочить своих нельзя. Спи. 

 

Утром Джек проснулся первым, до будильника. Полежал, глядя в потолок и чувствуя боком тепло Зимнего Солдата — Джеймса Барнса. Теперь хоть понятно было, почему у самого Джека здесь была такая фамилия.

Будущее представлялось ясным и простым, хотя Джек отлично понимал, что это иллюзия. Просто и легко не будет. 

Проснувшись, Брок легко поднялся, потянулся, радуясь первой нормальной ночи за чёрт знает сколько лет. Ему не снилось ровным счётом ничего, но и пустота не тянула вниз, хватаясь за плечи крючковатыми пальцами. В теле гуляло какое-то залихватское веселье, ударяя прямо в голову. Он понимал, что теперь спокойно не будет и придётся сорваться с места, как только готовы будут документы. 

Выйдя из спальни и тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Брок прошёлся по квартире и обнаружил, что как-то не особо успел разжиться вещами, действительно нужного и важного набиралось едва ли на рюкзак. Казалось, он последние несколько лет всё ждал чего-то, готовый сорваться. И вот дождался. 

Кофемашине тихо пискнула и закапала в подставленную чашку, распространяя по кухне приятный бодрящий аромат. 

Джек умылся и пришел на запах. Подошел к Броку, положил подбородок ему на плечо. 

— Понадобятся деньги — говори, — сказал он вместо “доброе утро”. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — усмехнулся Брок, развернулся и подхватив Джека под задницу, усадил на столешницу, внимательно заглянул в глаза. 

Джек ответил ему спокойным взглядом. 

— Я иногда тебя не понимаю, твоих мотивов. Ты красивый, молодой, богатый, получил свободу. Если всё это в благодарность Зимнему, то не надо, мы разберёмся. Если хочешь, поможем получить корону. Но это не причина ебаться с нами во всех смыслах. 

Джек рассмеялся. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, скольким я обязан Зимнему, — сказал он. — Рассудком прежде всего. А ты… — Джек покачал головой. — Так просто не объяснишь. И быстро не получится. 

Брок покосился на настенные часы в гостиной. 

— У нас есть час до пробуждения Детки, — сказал он и потянулся за чашкой с кофе, передал ее Джеку. 

Джек отпил кофе, так и продолжая сидеть на столе напротив Брока. 

— Устал лгать, — сказал он. — Устал от того, что меня окружает ложь. Ты настоящий. “Страйк” настоящий. Да, я хочу корону — имею на нее право. Но хочу, чтобы вы были рядом. Именно потому, что вы наемники. Вам невозможно засрать голову идеологией и религией. Понимаешь? А еще ты не постесняешься сказать мне, что я творю хуйню. Отцу вот всегда боялись такое сказать… и поверь, хуйни он натворил — мне полжизни разгребать. 

Хмыкнув, Брок потрепал Джека по голове. Стремление к простому, к правде он мог понять. И это укладывалось в его собственную жизненную философию. Так же понимал стремление окружить себя людьми, которым веришь и которых понимаешь, зная, что они не заставят искать в своих действиях двойное дно, другие смыслы. Только Брок боялся, что наконец обретший землю под ногами принц принял банальную благодарность за что-то большее, но он не маленький, разберётся. Тащить Джека в койку он не собирался, хотел, очень хотел, но не собирался, давая ему возможность самому определиться в жизни. Да и сейчас главным было вытащить Зимнего, свалить из Штатов и отбить для Джека — с ума сойти, целый живой принц — корону, а там разберутся. 

— Ты завтракать будешь? — спросил Брок, отстраняюсь. — Я обычно ем на базе, а Детка всё равно пока здесь побудет. Да и никого не удивит, что он опять у меня окопался. 

— Поем на базе, — ответил Джек. — Потом тренировка. Я три года просидел взаперти на тридцати квадратных метрах, командир. Хочу восстановить форму. 

— Восстановишь, — кивнул Брок, проверяя почту, надеясь что Митч вовсю торопится, а не усвистал на очередной конвент, забыв обо всех и вся. — Пока ты в моём отряде, гонять буду как и всех, с твоими планами на будущее лучше иметь все возможные ресурсы, даже если это только ты сам. — В ящике обнаружилась только рассылка от руководства, расписание рабочих дней, какие-то квитки от снабжения, от Милза и Митчелла не было ничего. — Тогда собирайся, поедем на базу. 

— Расскажешь, как получилось, что мы работаем одновременно и на Гидру, и на ЩИТ? — спросил Джек, переодевшись. 

— В машине, — ответил Брок и, заскочив в спальню, поцеловал всё ещё спящего Зимнего, в последний момент увернувшись от загребущей левой. 

Прогревая машину, Брок между делом отметил, что в этом году зима радовала сухой, морозной погодой, такой непривычной для Вашингтона. 

— Мы работаем на Гидру, — сказал он, выруливая с парковки. — И только на неё, а ЩИТ… как тебе объяснить, в ЩИТе мы под прикрытием, чтобы Гидра всегда была в курсе всех миссий и могла поиметь что-то своё, в обход щитовского начальства. Так что если начнётся серьезная заварушка — по нам никто не заплачет. 

— Как мы будем организовывать исчезновение целого отряда? — спросил Джек. — Искать будут?

— Будут, но сейчас быстро мы вряд ли сумеем толково организовать диверсию и списать незаметно пятнадцать человек и сверхсекретного киборга-убийцу так, чтобы нас не попытались за яйца схватить в первом же аэропорту. — Брок нажал на клаксон и показал кому-то средний палец. — Через три дня у «Страйка» вместе с Зимним намечается миссия в Аргентине, наркотики и прочая ересь, очень удобный момент раствориться в толпе. Дай пропуск, — показав на пропускном пункте оба пропуска, Брок повёл машину вглубь базы. — Надеюсь, Митч к тому моменту всё сделает. Летим в Вегас. Есть частники, которые за круглую сумму и лиц наших не вспомнят, даже под пытками. После Вегаса — Европа. Только придётся разъехаться на время. В твоём королевстве слишком заметен будет целый отряд. Вот отвоюем корону, можно будет и собраться, если ребята захотят. 

Брок жестом поздоровался с припарковавшимся рядом Берти из снабжения и показательно приобнял Джека. Джек чуть прогнулся в пояснице, притерся к Броку бедром и облизал губы. Берти вспыхнул до корней волос и, громко хлопнув дверцей, даже, кажется, забыв поставить машину на сигнализацию, умчался. 

— Вот так вот и создаётся репутация, — наставительно сказал Брок, хлопнув Джека по заднице. — Пусть думают что мы ебёмся, всё меньше вопросов возникнет, чего я тебя так опекаю. Дуй к себе и не забудь, что я просил не светиться перед начальством. 

— Да, командир, — кивнул Джек.


	8. 7.

В Лас Вегасе Джек был впервые, но яркие огни и бесконечные казино его не интересовали. Он арендовал машину, чтобы возить Зимнего и Брока, и первым делом повез их в муниципалитет — зарегистрировать брак. Следующей на очереди была маленькая Церковь всего сущего, где венчали однополые пары. 

У Брока страшно раскалывалась голова. В последние дни приходилось спать вполглаза, вскакивать на каждую трель телефона, да и бойцы чудили. Срочно снявшись с места, они в один голос заявили, что хотят присутствовать на церемонии, и сколько Брок ни бился уговорить хоть кого-то не палить контору, не получилось, и тогда пришлось вступить в игру Зимнему. Брок не спрашивал, что он там внушил его ребятам, но они как-то резко переключились на свои дела и разбрелись по городу. 

— Три часа, — напомнил Брок, стараясь правильно завязать чёртову бабочку. Взятый напрокат костюм сидел на нём просто ужасно. 

Зимний повернулся к нему и ловко завязал галстук. 

— Успеваем, — сказал Джек. 

Но Зимний никуда, похоже, и не торопился. Он отошёл в сторону, присел на низкую банкетку в зале ожидания и слепо уставился на свои руки, беззвучно шевеля губами и загибая пальцы на живой руке. Вокруг него воздух будто бы сгустился, становясь суше, горячее, по светлой краске за спиной поползли мелкие трещинки. 

Брок видел уже такого Зимнего, помнил, что потом начинала твориться совершенно непонятная ебанина, но упрямо каждый случай списывал на идиотскую череду случайностей. Вот и сейчас происходило странное магуйство. Джек было дёрнулся в Зимнему, но Брок удержал его, молча покачал головой. 

Но когда всё прекратилось, Зимний только беззаботно улыбнулся, ничего не объясняя 

— Потом сам поймёшь. 

Рождественские каникулы давно закончились, очереди в муниципалитете не было. Джек взял в автомате талончик для брачующихся, оглядел Брока и Зимнего. 

— Поцелуйтесь, — сказал он. — Меньше напряжения, больше страсти. Брок, выпьешь? У меня есть. 

— Ещё успею, — отмахнулся Брок, прижал к себе Зимнего и впился в его губы голодным собственническим поцелуем. 

Зимний прихватил его за задницу и прижал к себе. Джек довольно кивнул. Вот теперь эти двое не выглядели как перед дверью в кабинет дантиста. 

У них приняли заявление, объяснили, как заплатить пошлину, и через полчаса Джек уже держал в руках свидетельство о браке. 

— Брок Рамлоу и Джеймс Рамлоу, — сказал он. — Поздравляю. Теперь в церковь. Командир, ты забираешь его в свой род. Полностью. Он будет целиком твой. Почувствуй это. Оба почувствуйте. 

— Ты мой, — без предисловий и хождений по кругу начал Брок, обнял Зимнего. — Полностью мой. — Заглянул в глаза, ласково очертил скулу, коснулся губ большим пальцем. — Я не позволю никому причинить тебе боль. 

В груди поднималось что-то непонятное, оно ширилось, разрасталось, занимая всё свободное место, и это что-то отчаянно любило Джеймса Барнса, готовое защищать даже ценой всего мира. 

В маленькой аляповато яркой церквушке удушливо пахло какими-то благовониями. Маленькая щуплая женщина у алтаря устало улыбалась, простирая к ним руки. 

— Да благословят все боги и будды ваш союз, — сказала она, и эти слова обрели странный вес и плоть. — Да станете вы единым целым. Клянитесь.

Слова клятвы срывались с губ раньше, чем Брок успевал их как следует обдумать. Он говорил обо всём, о чем молчал долгие годы, рассказывал о страхе потерять, стереться из памяти Зимнего, остаться лишь выжженным образом, говорил о чувствах, ничего общего с любовью не имеющих, слишком пресным было это слово, не охватывающем всё то, что рвалось наружу. 

— Люблю тебя, ты мой мир, целая вселенная, сконцентрированная в одном человеке, — Брок скосил взгляд на молчаливо стоящего у Зимнего за плечом Джека, надеясь, что он правильно поймёт. — Ты мой, а я твой. Мы едины. 

— Я твой, — сказал Зимний. — Отныне и навсегда. 

Его глаза на мгновение сверкнули пронзительной электрической синевой и тут же погасли до спокойного серого. Что-то ушло из его черт, из мышц словно вытекло напряжение, и расслабилась шея.

— Да будет так! — сказала священница. — Отныне и вовеки веков.

— Свидетельствую, — добавил Джек.

Священница посмотрела на него и кивнула.

— Принято. Берегите друг друга. Любите друг друга. Будьте вместе.

Безудержное веселье ударило в голову, Брок, не думая, подхватил Зимнего на руки, прижал к себе крепко крепко, ткнулся губами в шею и тут же охнул. 

— Пусти! — весело рассмеялся Зимний и, выбравшись из объятий, двинулся к отскочившему и потирающему спину Броку. 

— Нет! — тот выставил руки вперёд, опасно прищурился. — Не смей! Только тронь, и я тебя яйца отстрелю, понял?

Но Зимний не слушал, он с громким гиканьем бросился вперёд, подхватил Брока, закинул себе на плечо как самую долгожданную добычу и, предвкушающе облизав губы, с размаху хлопнул Брока по заднице. 

— Блядь, Детка. 

Джек рассмеялся. У них получилось. 

— Пойдемте, — он хлопнул Зимнего по плечу. — За это нельзя не выпить!

 

Уже сидя в салоне частного самолёта, Зимний прислушался сам к себе и понял, что не чувствует больше сдерживающих его оков, куда-то пропали решётки и цепи. Мысли в голове текли свободно, не спотыкаясь о запреты и слова заклятия, которого он не помнил. Он не чувствовал больше дремлющую где-то глубоко магию, не видел вившихся обычно за ним духов. Мир вокруг немного выцвел, потерял невидимые обычному глазу цвета. И Зимнего это вполне устраивало. Он не фейри, а обычный человек, если можно назвать обычным модификанта с железной рукой и чувствительностью поисковой собаки. 

Развалившись в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги, он лениво наблюдал, как бойцы «Страйка» вскидывают бокалы, поздравляя молодоженов, как Брок отмахивается от уже умудрившегося перебрать Таузига, лезущего обниматься. Но двигаться не хотелось. В теле чувствовались непривычная расслабленность, спокойствие, даже какая-то нега. Хотя мышцы нет-нет, а сводило. Павшее заклятие больше не сдерживало раскачанный на максимум метаболизм, позволяя выжечь из крови и тканей всё вредоносное. Зимний оживал. 

Джек сидел в глубине салона. Он отсалютовал Зимнему бокалом шампанского. На душе у него было спокойно. Не сказать, что за свою жизнь Джек сделал мало правильных поступков, но этот ощущался самым правильным из всех. 

Спать в дымину пьяный Брок приволокся под бок к Джеку. Кресла и диванчики салоны частного самолёта помогали разместить с удобством приличное количество пассажиров. Облапав горячее тело под собой, Брок с точностью слепого снайпера нашёл губы, трижды ткнувшись в шею и плечо, влажно лизнул. Перекинув ногу через бёдра, уселся сверху, потёршись задницей, как ему показалось, о член. 

— Брок, ты пьян как жопа, — Джек ловко уронил командира на диванчик рядом с собой. — Спи, молодожен. 

Буркнув что-то маловразумительное, Брок притиснул к себе Джека, обнял, уложив к себе на плечо и вырубился, не заметив, как с соседнего сидения поднялся Зимний и укрыл их с Джеком сбившимся в ноги пледом. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Джек. — Как ты теперь, Джеймс Рамлоу?

— Свободно, — отозвался Зимний, сел прямо на пол в проходе, так, чтобы касаться лбом колена Джека. — Я могу думать. 

Джек потянулся к нему, коснулся волос. 

— Я так рад, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я придумал: надо отправить Сайласу такой же резиновый член, как тот. Я знаю, как адресовать посылку, чтобы он сам ее вскрыл. 

Зимний отчётливо мурлыкнул, потерся о его ладонь. 

— Я могу сам принести ему подарок в полной амуниции, как во сне. Зайти и тихо выйти. 

— О, это еще лучше, — обрадовался Джек. — Мы сядем в Лилле, я зайду в секс-шоп и прикуплю “подарочек”. Хочу, чтобы вы с Броком остались со мной в Гильбоа. Вы останетесь?

— Если захочешь, в любой роли, — ответил Зимний, поднялся на колени и погладил всхрапнувшего Брока. — Ты ему нравишься и мне нравишься. 

— Вы мне тоже, — сказал Джек. — Только у меня до сих пор чувство, что я во сне...

— А это плохо? — Зимний улыбнулся и пересел в своё кресло. 

Когда в нём говорила кровь фейри, не было никаких сомнений, что они все трое предназначены друг другу, да и сейчас ревность не подняла голову, когда пьяный Брок навалился на Джека, вылизывая ему шею, а любому другому он бы без затей молча свернул шею. А тут только пожалел, что кресла слишком узкие для троих. 

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Джек. 

Самолет тряхнуло в воздушной яме. Джек коротко ахнул. Он редко летал самолетами, а через океан и вообще никогда. 

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Джек. 

Снова поднявшись со своего места, Зимний склонился над Джеком. Темнота не была ему помехой, он прекрасно мог различить черты его лица, видел манящие сладостью губы, ямку на подбородке, упрямую линию челюсти. Джек был красив, и если Зимний раньше не особо задумывался над внешностью своих предполагаемых половин, то сейчас, не стеснённый рамками заклятия и без странного взгляда фейри на весь мир вокруг, он мог по достоинству оценить и Джека, и Брока. 

Джек был сладким, нежным, податливым, он не боролся за главенство, не выталкивал язык Зимнего, не сминал его губы, жадно прикусывая, и от этой разницы рвало крышу. Джек просто раскрылся, принимая Зимнего, лаская языком его губы и горячий рот, закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом поцелуе. 

Зимний гладил его по лицу, обводя скулы, по плечам. Оттянул ворот рубашки, спустился губами по шее, прикусил за ухом, тут же зализывая покрасневшую кожу, уже зная, что утром там появится яркая отметина, как доказательство, что Джек принадлежит им. 

Джек возбужденно вздохнул. Брок что-то сонно буркнул и сильнее прижал его к себе. 

В полном людей салоне самолета было невозможно что-то большее, чем поцелуи, но Джеку так хотелось…

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Зимний пробрался ладонью под плед, провёл по груди Джека, сноровисто расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы, погладил дрогнувший живот, отпихнув в сторону руку Брока. 

— Тихо, — шикнул он в губы Джека и дёрнул брючный ремень. 

Джек приподнял бедра, чтобы прижаться к ладони Зимнего, и прикусил губу. Сердце бешено колотилось в грудной клетке, во рту пересохло, на висках выступила испарина. Джек смотрел в глаза Зимнего и таял под его ладонью. 

Сдернув с Джека брюки до колен вместе с бельём, тот обхватил ладонью твёрдый истекающий смазкой член, обласкал пальцем головку, обвёл ее по кругу, слегка надавил. Хотелось отбросить плед и…

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — тихо шепнул Зимний, смежил веки, не переставая дрочить Джеку живой правой рукой, сжимать в ладони тяжёлые яйца. — Вылизать всего, от головки, — он снова надавил большим пальцем. — До дырки, — прочертил линию по стволу до яиц и дальше, помассировал пульсирующий вход. 

— Детка, — выдохнул зашевелившийся Брок, не открывая глаз, провёл по голому животу Джека, нашарил сосок, сжал острую горошинку пальцами, жарко выдохнул в шею. 

Джек больно закусил ладонь, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Он не мог пошевелиться из-за тесноты и того, как Брок придавил его, сильная рука Зимнего творила все, что тот пожелает, зубы Брока прихватили кожу на шее. Они могли вытворять с ним все, что пожелают, и Джек позволял им это. Его колотило от возбуждения. 

Брок дотянулся до губ Джека, рыкнул, утягивая его в поцелуй, вылизывая рот, сладкую нежную изнанку губ, проходясь языком по кромке зубов, потёрся членом о его бедро, тихо, протяжно застонал сквозь зубы. Зимний дёрнул его за волосы, заставляя оторваться от Джека, поцеловал, до крови кусая губы, быстрее задвигав рукой на члене. 

Джек обхватил Брока за пояс, погладил по мускулистой спине. От того, как целовались Зимний и командир, у него окончательно унесло крышу. Горло стиснул задавленный крик, перед глазами потемнело, тело вспыхнуло пожаром, и Джек бурно кончил, забрызгав себя, Зимнего и Брока. 

— Спите, блядь, — буркнул Брок, лизнул напоследок Джека и отвернулся, натянув плед на голову.

Зимнего шатало, он шумно выдохнул, стёк на пол, утыкаясь лбом в бедро Джека. У него по прежнему не стояло, но эмоциями, чужим удовольствием шибало так, будто бы он находился в жерле вулкана. Судорожно сглотнув, Зимний поднёс перепачканную спермой ладонь к лицу, втянул носом густой пряный запах удовольствия и провёл языком по пальцам, слизывая белёсые капли.

Джек слабой от пережитого наслаждения рукой коснулся его лица и кое-как вытерся свободным краем пледа. 

— Семь тысяч над землей и первая брачная ночь, — очень тихо сказал он. — Я люблю тебя. 

— И я люблю, — эхом отозвался Зимний, поймал руку Джека, поцеловал в центр ладони. — Спи, родной.

Кое-как поднявшегося Зимнего качнуло, ноги плохо слушались, что с ним бывало только после крио или обнулений, но сейчас было другое. Сладкий дурман бил в голову. Схватившись за спинку кресла, он тряхнул головой и тут же встретился взглядом со всё ещё не спящей Мэй, улыбнулся шало и приложил палец к губам.


	9. 8.

Поскольку принц Джонатан Бенджамин не был официально объявлен мертвым, он спокойно пересек границу вместе со своими телохранителями, беспрепятственно доехал до поместья деда в пригороде Шайло, законсервированного уже лет пятнадцать, вызвал из Шайло прислугу, которая присматривала за его пентхаусом, и заселился там. 

То, что Зимний, еще будучи фейри, каким-то образом ухитрился создать для Джека отдельный долларовый счет и перевести туда все его деньги, было Джеку только на руку: никто не мог отследить его финансовые движения, да и курс гелвуйского лавра по отношению к доллару США за последний год сильно упал. 

Багажа с собой Джек вез немного, и отдельно в нем лежал здоровенный черный хуй из медицинского силикона: длинный, толстый, перевитый венами, анатомически точный, на присоске. Подарочек дорогому папочке. 

Еще по дороге Джек позвонил своему ассистенту из сто двадцать седьмого полка — Марку Хармону, верному и надежному парню. Пара условленных фраз — и Марк уже ждал их у поместья с тем, что осталось от личной разведывательной группы Джека. 

Следом приехали Гелла и Анна, привезя кипу вещей принца. Оказалось, что никаких распоряжений о пентхаусе ни король, ни королева, ни Томасина не давали, и женщины все так же убирали там и ждали, когда вернется принц. 

— Словно я призраком стал, — сказал Джек Броку, поежившись. 

С ними в Гильбоа приехали Мэй и Роллинз. 

— Это даже хорошо, меньше внимания к тебе сейчас будет. Никто не ждёт твоего возвращения. И если ты каким-то мистическим образом, — Брок дёрнул губами, не отводя взгляда от молча упаковывающегося в тактический костюм Зимнего, — покинул свою темницу, то представляю, какой бедлам был. И, Детка, — он взвесил в руках резиновый член. — Всё вот это вот вам очень нужно?

— Нужно, — ответил Зимний, всё больше и больше очеловечиваясь, начал обрастать привычками и раздражающими подчас чертами характера, как например, односложно отвечать на конкретные вопросы. 

— А королька вашего удар не хватит и от подарка, и от посыльного? Или мы того и добиваемся?

— Спору нет, — улыбнулся Джек, — разрывной в голову был бы милосерднее, но мое милосердие изрядно поизносилось за три года, что я провел взаперти. 

Гелла и Анна уже съездили за продуктами и усердно готовили сразу на кучу народа. Джек сразу попросил их не заморачиваться сложными блюдами и приготовить что-нибудь сытное и простое, но много. 

— Разрешите обратиться, майор, — Марк подошел к Джеку. — Мы обследовали поместье. Тут безопасно. Кирк сейчас подключит воду и наладит бойлеры. Эрик топит камины. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Джек. — Действовать будем по результатам сегодняшней ночи. Выставь часовых. Вольно, лейтенант. 

— Есть, майор!

Брок не без удовольствия наблюдал за Джеком. Здесь он был полностью в своей стихии и это прекрасно чувствовалось. То, как он руководил людьми, отдавал приказы, многое могло рассказать о том, каким человеком был принц Бенджамин до всего этого магуйства и феечки с железной рукой. 

И только сейчас до Брока наконец дошло, что и почему творил Зимний в Вегасе. Слушая подчиненных Джека, прислугу, людей, окружавших их, ему поначалу ничего не показалось странным, пока Брок не понял — все они говорили на каком-то другом языке, ничего общего не имеющим с английским, но и он сам, и Джек с Мэй прекрасно все понимали. 

— Вот ты засранец, — восхитился Брок, протягивая Зимнему маску. — Сразу по-нормальному рассказать не мог? Развёл таинственности. 

— Зато сюрприз удался, — оскалился тот в ответ. 

Зимний нацепил маску, отобрал у Брока резиновый член и замер, взяв его, словно автомат, на изготовку. 

— Тоже мне, Солдат сексуальной революции, — заржал Брок. 

— Не, это властитель анальной кары, — рассмеялся Джек. 

— Детка, — сверкнул глазами Брок, притянул Зимнего к себе за ворот куртки. — Советую тебе поторопиться сегодня, не один принц у нас знает адреса секс-шопов. 

И развернувшись на пятках, чинно удалился. Зимний шумно сглотнул. 

— Я пошёл, — глухо из-за маски сказал Зимний, всё ещё глядя в сторону, куда ушёл Брок. 

Джек подошел к нему и поцеловал в висок. 

— Иди и возвращайся, — сказал он. — Будь на связи. 

 

Сайлас проснулся глухой глубокой ночью от холода, пробравшего его до костей. Он потянулся рукой в сторону Розы, и тут же вспомнил, что она уехала в “Виноградники” готовиться к празднованию годовщины их свадьбы. Нащупал выключатель лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, но лампа не зажглась. В горле стоял комок, хотелось кого-нибудь позвать, громко крикнуть, но голос словно выключили вместе с лампой. Он слышал, как хлопнула оконная ставня, видел движение. 

«Неужто снова?!» — пронеслась в его голове паническая мысль. Но с тех пор как пропал из закрытой и опечатанной комнаты Джек, сны перестали сниться. И вот опять. 

Сайлас тяжело сел, потёр лицо руками, но ощущение чужого присутствия не только не пропадало, а усиливалось, будто кто-то неведомый подходил всё ближе и ближе. 

— Кто здесь? — просипел он, со всей силы ущипнул себя за запястье, в том месте, где был ещё немного заметен шрам от ожога сигарой. — Кто здесь?

Боль отрезвила, немного рассеяла странный морок. Сайласу даже на миг показалось, что он действительно спит, когда из темноты раздался глухой голос. 

— Ты знаешь. 

Резкая боль сдавила грудь, отдалась в подбродок. Сайлас трясущимися руками шарил вокруг, отыскивая хоть что-нибудь, что сможет защитить его.

— Нет! — глухо шептал он. — Тебя нет! Ты сон! Господи, спаси и помилуй, сохрани душу мою грешную… 

Зимний выступил из темноты, ласково баюкая резиновый член, почти точную копию того, что снилась тогда королю. 

— Ты знаешь, что я есть! Ты знаешь, зачем я пришёл!

— Нет! — сипел Сайлас. Боль отдавала из груди в спину, в живот, в нижнюю челюсть. — Не надо! Умоляю, не надо!

Сделав ещё шаг к кровати короля, Зимний сорвал с лица маску и улыбнулся, старательно повторяя улыбку Джека, зная что Сайлас ещё тогда заметил сходство. Он смотрел, как совсем не молодой король хрипит, с ужасом глядя ему в глаза, как скребёт ногтями по простыне, силится подняться, хотя бы отползти в сторону, спрятаться. 

— Ты сам меня создал. 

И ещё один шаг. 

Сайлас открыл рот в беззвучном крике, исказившем его лицо до неузнаваемости. Он пытался вдохнуть и не мог, воздух отказывался проходить в легкие. Сайлас вскинулся, вцепился ногтями в горло, раздирая кожу, и упал на постель, выпучив глаза, с гримасой смертного ужаса, исказившей лицо. 

В два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Зимний взлетел на постель, навис, заглядывая в стекленеющие глаза, и плюнул в лицо отца одного из самых важных людей на свете. 

 

Джек приехал во дворец со всей своей свитой рано утром. Он вошел через главный вход — его узнавали и не смели задержать. Томасина встретила его в холле. Джек полюбовался тем, как исказилось ее лицо. 

— Доложи Его величеству о моем прибытии, — приказал он ей. 

— Его величество еще не встал, — поджав пухлые губы, сказала Томасина. 

— Заодно и разбудишь, — бросил Джек. — И прикажи подать кофе для меня и моих людей в апартаменты наследника. 

Как же он не хотел снова входить в те комнаты!.. Но кабинет и гостиная — не спальня, где он провел три года. Как бы еще узнать, что с Люсиндой?

За его спиной хмурыми тенями следовали Зимний с Броком. Дворец не нравился никому из них. Они ещё в поместье обсудили, как будут действовать при любом из раскладов, распределили посты охраны принца, и Брок с затаённой гордостью наблюдал сейчас за Джеком. Действительно принц: повадки, манера держаться, поджимать губы, если хоть чуть недоволен шевелением черни возле его ног, и взгляд гордый, властный, способный заставить пасть на колени. 

Брок оскалился и облизал губы. Это переключение становилось все интереснее и интереснее. 

Горничная с кофе на большом подносе расставляла чашки на столе, когда в гостиную апартаментов наследника влетела бледная потрясенная Томасина. 

— Король… — она прижала руки к груди. — Его величество король Сайлас…

— Что с ним? — строго посмотрел на нее Джек. 

— Его величество скончался, — выдавила Томасина. — Врач уже едет, но…

Известие о смерти отца не было для Джека новостью. Зимний еще ночью отзвонился, убедившись в смерти Сайласа. 

— Джеймс, не выпускай ее, — приказал Джек Зимнему. — Марк, Брок, берите дворец под свой контроль. Люси, найди и пришли ко мне советника Хансена. Королеве я сообщу сам. 

Он набрал номер Розы, который помнил наизусть.

— Доброе утро, мама, — сказал он.

— Д-джек?! — ахнула она. — Ты жив? Где ты?

— Я во дворце. Отец умер этой ночью.

— Что?! 

— Ты овдовела. Возвращайся. Будет много хлопот. 

И завертелось. 

Телефон не замолкал ни на минуту. Джек с кем-то разговаривал, подписывал какие-то бумаги, встречался с подозрительными, по мнению Брока, людьми, он бы и близко к принцу некоторых из них не подпустил. Зимний с Броком старались не мешать, но и не отходили от Джека ни на шаг, держались за спиной. Дворец пока что был враждебной территорией, и неизвестно было, кто ещё мог притаиться в его коридорах, кроме бледной как смерть Томасины, безмолвной куклой сидящей в глубоком кресле. 

Зимнему, знавшему, казалось, о Джеке всё, не было жалко ни старого короля, ни примчавшуюся королеву, ни личного дракона Его Величества. В этом дворце, да и королевстве в целом, никто не заслужил жалости, потому что знали, молчали и ничего не делали. И он имел полное право им мстить. 

— Детка, жрать, — одними губами велел Брок, кивком головы указывая на дверь. — И Его высочеству что-нибудь принеси. 

Выскользнув за дверь, Зимний смазанной тенью промчался по коридорам, заглядывая во все двери подряд, пока не нашёл кухню.

Во дворце все уже знали, что король умер, что принц вернулся, что сменилась власть. 

— Обед Его высочеству!

— Через десять минут в королевской столовой, — поклонился дворецкий. 

— На троих, — приказал Зимний. — Свиту Его высочества тоже накормить!

Дворецкий поджал губы и не стал спорить.

Обед, однако, накрыли на четвертых: прибыла королева. 

Брок прекрасно видел, как скривилась эта некогда красивая статная женщина, когда они с Зимним, оба, одетые по-военному неброско, но при оружии, вошли в столовую, сопровождая её сына. Ещё сильнее перекосилось её лицо, когда они мало того что не вышли, так ещё и уселись за стол по левую и правую руки от принца.

— Дорогой, это семейный обед, для чего здесь присутствие посторонних?

— Они моя семья, мама, — спокойно ответил Джек. — И моя охрана. Подготовь себе одежду: коронация назначена на два часа дня. 

— Какая коронация, милый? — всплеснула руками Роза. — Твоя сестра с мужем прибудут только к вечеру, они не успеют.

То что королева пропустила мимо ушей фразу о семье и охране — в её-то присутствии какая могла понадобиться охрана? — Брока нисколько не удивило, а вот известие о сестре Джека, старшей, как он понял, и супруге несколько озадачило. Он знал, что Джек расчищал дорогу к трону для себя, а не кого-то другого из родственником, но по всему выходило, что наследником был как раз и не он, а насчёт остального семейства они не разговаривали.

Зимний тоже покосился на Джека, внешне, правда, оставаясь совершенно невозмутимым.

— Это их проблемы, — ответил Джек. — В Гильбоа майорат, если ты забыла. У Мишель дочь. Ее муж не имеет отношения к короне, как бы тебе ни хотелось иного. 

— Но Сайлас не объявлял наследника! Он не оставил завещания! — всплеснула руками Роза.

Джек только фыркнул. В отсутствие объявленного наследника наследный принц становился королем, можно сказать, автоматически. 

— А ведь я говорила ему, чтобы он бросил курить и кофе! Чтобы следил за диетой! — с досадой сказала Роза. 

Зимний с Броком переглянулись. Чёрный резиновый член Зимний вернул обратно и на предложение Брока выкинуть эту дрянь лишь прижал его к груди и… прилепил на присоске прямо над кроватью как реликвию семейного идиотизма, правда, сам называл его чуть ли не символом возмездия. Но Брок был на все сто процентов уверен, что в какой-нибудь не самый удобный момент эта едла отлепится от стены и кто-нибудь получит посреди ночи леща хуем.

— И, сынок, — Роза промокнула губы салфеткой. — Стоит послать за твоей невестой.

— Она не смогла забеременеть от меня, а значит, мне не подходит, — равнодушно сказал Джек. — Королева не может быть бесплодной. Ты выплатишь ей компенсацию за три года заключения. Твоя ведь была идея?

С негодованием глянув на сына, Роза поджала губы, но отвечать колкостью, так и вертевшейся у неё на языке, не стала, столкнувшись с холодным пристальным взглядом одного из охранников её сына, чем-то похожего на самого Джека.

— Если ты всё уже решил, зачем здесь я? — она расправила плечи, гордо вскинула голову, показывая, что готова к любому повороту своей судьбы.

— Нас связывает кровное родство, — Джек скривил губы в ухмылке. — Или ты забыла?

Больше за столом не было произнесено ни слова, и лишь когда Брок отдал свой десерт Зимнему, мимолётно погладив его по руке, Роза подавилась, явно заметив парные кольца.

— Теперь я понимаю, зачем всё это, — Роза отложила десертную ложечку и поднялась. — Постыдился бы тащить эту мерзость в дом своего отца, когда его тело ещё остыть не успело.

— Это мой дом, — напомнил Джек. — И у тебя в нем больше нет права голоса. 

— Ты забываешься, пока ты ещё не король.

Она чинно вышла из обеденной залы и стоило дверям закрыться, Зимний тоже поднялся, подошёл к окну. Как он и думал, королева не стала задерживаться во дворце, видимо, беспокоясь, что её могут посадить под домашний арест во избежании проблем, а потому совсем не аристократично сбежала по ступеням, юркнула на заднее сидение чёрного тонированного гелендвагена, слишком сильно ей не подходившего.

— Как твоя мать может помешать коронации? — лениво собирая куском хлеба соус по тарелке, спросил Брок.

— Может отказаться надевать на меня корону. Она уже отказалась однажды. Но, по протоколу, ее заменит советник Хансен, — ответил Джек. — Если она откажется, я вышлю ее из страны. Брок, Джеймс, после коронации необходимо будет нейтрализовать Кроссов. Старший должен быть в тюрьме, младший на свободе. 

— Чем опасен младший Кросс, и у кого королева может запросить поддержку?

— “Кроссген” — крупнейшая корпорация страны, — ответил Джек. — Девичья фамилия королевы — Кросс. Эндрю Кросс, ее племянник, может по ее приказу обрушить экономику Гильбоа. Роза не любит Эндрю, но предсказать, у кого она будет просить поддержки, у меня или у него, я не могу. 

— Может тогда приказать перехватить её, ну или Кросса того же. К делу его приставим какому-нибудь важному, пусть нужность свою почувствует, важность. Ты же тоже в опале у власти был, вот и решил такому же обиженному воздать по справедливости, — предложил Брок. 

— Я перехвачу королеву, — бросил Зимний, выскакивая из столовой. 

Машина королевы еще не миновала дворцовый КПП, и очень скоро он вернулся, ведя под локоть несколько взъерошенную Розу. 

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — кивнул Джек. — Мама, куда же ты? Кто распорядится о похоронах? Поплачет над телом?

Роза лишь зло сверкнула глазами, но не проронив ни слова, выдернула локоть из хватки Зимнего и гордо вскинула голову.

— Детка, отведи Её величество в королевские покои и пригляди за ней, здесь мы и сами управимся.

— Мэм, — Зимний распахнул двери и повел Розу вперёд, даже не думая торопить или подталкивать. Ему было слишком интересно, на что способна доведённая до отчаяния женщина, настолько боящаяся перемен.

Брок подошёл к Джеку, встал рядом, коснулся в немой поддержке плеча.

— На коронации же всё не закончится, — предположил он. — Тебя знают и попробуют на этом выехать.

— На чем? — хмыкнул Джек. — О том, что я гей, знает только семья. Не в интересах матери кричать об этом направо и налево. Среди штатских у меня репутация бабника и “принца вечеринок”. Среди военных… ну, ты сам видишь. Армия на моей стороне. 

— Ты меня не понял, — Брок помассировал шею Джека, пробравшись пальцами за жёсткий ворот рубашки. — Те же деды из Совета захотят остаться на своих тепленьких местах и каждый из них напомнит, как был им дорог маленький принц Джонатан и знают они его с младых ногтей. Да и геем сейчас быть не зазорно. Ну просочится это в народ, возбухнёт церковь, и на том всё и закончится, а вот с советом надо аккуратнее. Просто так их не сдвинуть, не только “Кроссген” держит страну на плаву. 

 

— Я знаю, Брок, — Джек повернул голову, ненадолго прижавшись щекой к ладони Брока. — Я не собираюсь объявлять, что сейчас в Совете полетят головы. В данный момент страна стабильна, и я не собираюсь проводить внезапные реформы и кадровые перестановки. Члены Совета сменятся со временем. Сайлас творил, что хотел — я сделаю вид, что прислушиваюсь к рекомендациям опытных людей. А там посмотрим. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Но в любом случае у тебя за спиной армия, мы с Зимним и “Страйк”, который в Гильбоа будет самое позднее через двое суток, — напомнил Брок. — А сейчас нам пора. У тебя есть час, чтобы передохнуть, потом не до этого будет. Пойдём, покажешь, где тут есть приличная спальня.


	10. 9.

Джек отвел Брока в гостевую спальню в дальнем крыле, где традиционно останавливались дипломаты. В спальне короля готовили к погребению труп Сайласа, в спальню наследника Джек не зашел бы и под дулом пистолета, на комнаты сестры он тоже не собирался покушаться. 

Притянув Джека к себе, Брок молча снял с него китель, развязал тугой узел галстука, присел у ног и занялся ботинками. Проснувшись с похмела в объятиях Джека, когда самолёт заходил на посадку, Брок не сказал ни слова, скупо извинился за доставленные неудобства и на этом закончил. И вроде бы он этого и хотел, да и Зимний не раз заявлял, что ему здесь видится чёткий триумвират, сам Брок отбрасывал эту идею как невозможную. Он простой человек и хотел простых отношений. Но от Джека невозможно было оторваться, ладони помнили гладкость и жар кожи, губы — сладость поцелуя. Пусть он и очень смутно помнил события той ночи, белёсые пятна на джинсах были очень красноречивы.

— Ложись, я прослежу, чтобы тебя никто не побеспокоил, — велел Брок поднимаясь.

— Ляг со мной, — попросил Джек. 

Сбросив тактическую куртку и расстегнув ремень кобуры, Брок вытянулся на постели поверх покрывала и похлопал рядом с собой ладонью. Он мог сколько угодно сопротивляться желаниям тела, но врать самому себе не любил. 

Джек лег рядом и привалился к Броку, не боясь помять форменные брюки. Положил ладонь ему на грудь, перекрещенную ремнями перевязи. 

— Какую должность при дворе ты хочешь? — спросил он. 

— Любая сойдёт, лишь бы вы под присмотром были, — хмыкнул Брок, погладил Джека по спине.

А ведь это они впервые остались действительно наедине.

Джек коснулся губами жилистой шеи Брока.

— Гражданство, — сказал он. — И должность главы личной охраны короля. Господи, как же я тебя хочу. С первого дня. 

Подтянув Джека повыше, Брок вплёл пальцы в короткие волосы на его затылке, смяг губы голодным поцелуем, отпуская себя. Он знал, что времени сейчас недостаточно ни на что толковое и, по хорошему, Джек должен был бы отдохнуть, но мудак внутри Брока был резко против, не хотел выпускать то, что само приплыло к нему в руки.

— С ума по тебе схожу, — признался он, перестав постоянно ставить этот факт под сомнение. Наплевать, главное, что они, и Джек, и Джеймс, рядом. Облапал Джека, стиснул в ладони ягодицу, коротко застонав в губы любовника.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — признался Джек. — Смазки все равно нет, хоть так… Хочу узнать твой член на вкус. Попробовать его.

Он расстегнул ширинку Брока и нырнул вниз, высвобождая его твердый смуглый член. Облизнулся и поцеловал налитую головку. 

— Блядь, — зашипел сквозь зубы Брок, чтобы не стонать в голос, накрыл затылок Джека ладонью, из последних сил сдерживая себя.

Губы, язык, узкая горячая глотка — всё в Джеке было идеальным, подогнанным именно под Брока. Джек сосал, постанывая. Он так изголодался по членам за эти три с лишним года! И так хотел Брока! Тот пах совершенно оглушительно и крышесносно, его вкус дурманил голову. Твердый вздрагивающий член во рту был лучшим, что случилось с Джеком за последнее время. 

Подрагивая бёдрами, Брок запрокинул голову, стараясь не смотреть на то, как растягиваются пухлые губы Джека вокруг его члена, как юркий язык обводит головку. Одного этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы толкнуть его за край.

Джек жадно проглотил все до капли, вылизал член и яйца и прижался щекой к бедру Брока.

— Хорошо… — тихо сказал он. 

— Блядь, сладкий, пристрелю любого, кто сегодня взглянет на твои губы, — заявил Брок, так и не убирая ладони с затылка принца, ласково поглаживая, даже тогда, когда в дверь негромко постучали.

— Ваше Высочество, — из-за двери раздался голос Мэй, о которой Брок уже благополучно успел позабыть, хотя сам её назначил приглядывать за прислугой, пока Роллинз разбирался со службой безопасносности дворца. — Прибыл портной.

— Пять минут, — отозвался Джек. — Пусть идет в гостиную апартаментов наследника. 

Было необходимо что-то сделать с собственным членом, который стоял колом. Джек расстегнул и приспустил брюки, высвободил член из белья. Ему было чем гордиться, но сейчас на гордость не было времени. 

— Где же вас, таких идеальных, делают? — сглотнул Брок, не в силах оторвать взгляда от розовой, блестящей смазкой головки, вздёрнул Джека на колени перед своим лицом и взял на всю длину, сжал губами основание члена.

Джек ахнул от неожиданности. Хватило его минуты на три, не больше. 

Начисто вылизав его, Брок поправил на прибалдевшем Джеке бельё, застегнул брюки и ремень, провёл ладонями по бёдрам, расправляя складки.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе от нас теперь никуда не деться? — заявил Брок, глядя в его глаза. — И что Зимний убьёт любую, кому захочется стать твоей королевой?

— Мне наследник нужен, а не королева, — с трудом ворочая языком, пробормотал Джек. Его шатнуло, и он оперся на широкие мощные плечи Брока. — Придумаем, — пообещал он. 

— Обязательно, — согласился тот и не удержавшись, облапал задницу Джека. — Но теперь тебе действительно пора, да и Детка так долго с твоей матерью, как бы он ей голову не откусил.

Роза никак не отреагировала на появление сына вместе с Броком в гостиной. Она сидела в кресле, опустив голову и, даже не моргая, смотрела на свои подрагивающие руки. Зимний же по давней привычке окупировал подоконник и обдирал какой-то стоящий там цветок.

— Руки деть некуда, так я найду, — хохотнул Брок и облизнулся.

— Бросили меня, а сами трахались, — обиженно протянул Зимний.

— Мы нечаянно, — Джек подошел к нему и поцеловал. — Дальше все только с тобой. 

Он отдался в руки портного, который ахал и охал, приговаривая, как принц раздался в плечах. Однако костюм для Джека был готов вовремя, а наряжать в гражданское свою свиту принц не собирался. 

— Т-ты… — выдавила Роза. — Ты…

— Подбери суррогатную мать для моего ребенка, — бросил ей Джек. 

Зимний заметно расслабился, растёкся по подоконнику, словно огромный котище, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за действиями портного, вертящего Джека во все стороны, за совсем сникшей Розой, потерявшей последние точки давления на сына, полностью переставшего скрывать ориентацию, за чинно распивающим чай Броком, к которому хотелось забраться на колени, втянуть носом ещё хорошо ощутимый запах страсти, но тогда они точно не покинут гостиную.

Короткое сообщение о смерти короля Сайласа было передано по всем каналам. Выступал советник Хансен, потрясенный и растерянный. И тут же было объявлено о коронации принца Джонатана.


	11. 10.

Коронация прошла по плану. Пока Джек шёл по красной ковровой дорожке к трону, советники переглядывались и несмело улыбались, кто-то даже хлопнул в ладоши, но никто его не поддержал. Единственные, кто действительно были рады Джеку — стоящие по периметру зала военные, вытянувшиеся по стойке смирно, стоило принцу только ступить на дорожку.

Брок усмехнулся. С такими работать будет одно удовольствие.

Рядом с троном стоял советник Хансен и больше похожая на тень самой себя Роза. Хансен держал красную бархатную подушку, на которой лежала корона. Джек поймал взгляд матери и прищурился. Роза поджала губы. Она была возмущена и растеряна, но не готова на скандал в прямом эфире. Может, Джек пока и творит, что хочет, но тяжесть короны усмирит его. 

Джек опустился на колено перед матерью, и Роза опустила корону на его голову. Зал взорвался привественными возгласами. Джек принес присягу королевству и выпрямился, оглядывая бесчисленные фото- и видеокамеры присутствующих журналистов. 

— Король Сайлас покинул нас, — звучно произнес он. — Но Гильбоа не осиротеет. 

К трону потянулись было советники, но Брок с Зимним оттеснили их в сторону и оба опустились на одно колено, предано глядя в глаза своему королю.

Джек, скрыв улыбку, принял их присягу. Может, до поры Брока и Джеймса Рамлоу и будут считать братьями, но продлится это недолго. 

Потом потянулись советники, министры, генералитет… Банкета по поводу коронации не предполагалось: Джек объявил годовой траур по поводу смерти Сайласа. Сам он не скорбел нисколько: заключение выжгло в нем не только милосердие, но и любые добрые чувства, которые Джек испытывал к семье. 

Последним к присяге подошел Шепард. Джек глянул на зятя так, что тот отшатнулся и едва не опрокинулся на спину. 

— Успел-таки, — тихо шепнул Брок. 

Они с Деткой успели навести о нём кое-какие справки, хотя хватало и того, насколько сильно фермерский сынок был поперёк горла Джеку, но фигурой он был заметной, даже в каком-то смысле знаковой. И использовать этого наивного телёнка — Брок не мог его назвать по-другому, раз Шепард благоговейно вздыхал, когда ему хуй за щеку пихали — милое дело, зачем избавляться от таких многообещающих кадров. В Геф можно послом услать, оставив жену с дочкой при дворе.

Брок мечтательно смежил веки, прикидывая, как замечательно они все трое смогут развернуться. Зимний любому отобьёт охотку соваться в Гильбоа, а внутренних врагов Брок самолично препарирует и заспиртует. Осталось только Кросса-младшего к делу приставить. Паршивец на коронацию не явился.

 

Эндрю Кросс не смог не прийти на похороны дяди. Выглядел он скверно: тощий, как скелет, с синими мешками под ввалившимися глазами, с обгрызенными до мяса ногтями. 

— Кузен, — мягко обратился к нему Джек за поминальным столом, — тебе определенно нужна помощь врачей.

— А? — повернулся к нему Эндрю.

— Мама, ну что же ты не следишь за здоровьем племянника? — укорил Розу Джек. 

Эндрю криво улыбнулся, а потом внезапно разрыдался, сморкаясь в салфетку. Роза поморщилась. Она терпеть не могла Эндрю. 

— Переоценил я его, видимо, — чесанул затылок Брок.

Их с Зимним за стол никто не сажал, хорошо хоть из зала не гнали, да они и не напрашивались, всё-таки поминки, не хотелось скорбь разбавлять скандалом. И так двухлетняя дочь принцессы так и норовила выплюнуть морковку в тарелку к отцу, сбивая настрой. 

Брок ещё раз взглянул на Эндрю. Парня определённо нужно было спасать. Почему-то его было почти что жалко, слишком неприглядное зрелище он из себя представлял, а верный до гроба человек, питающийся с рук короля, никогда не будет лишним.

— Займёшься?

Зимний молча кивнул, мрачно глядя в спину Шепарда, от чего тот потел, бледнел, заикался и вообще чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке.

Эндрю увезли в частную клинику нервных болезней еще до того, как закончился поминальный ужин. Джек знал, что в клинике, не афишируя этого, работают отличные наркологи. Пусть займутся Эндрю, а дальше будет видно, что с ним делать. 

 

— Давид, — обратился к Шепарду Джек, когда семья перебралась в королевскую гостиную. — Если ты собираешься оставаться при дворе, тебе необходимо получить достойное образование. Десяти классов средней школы недостаточно. Ты можешь выбирать: военная академия или дипломатическая академия. Или же я дам тебе отставку, и ты сможешь посвятить себя семье. 

Мишель озадаченно посмотрела на брата. Она по-прежнему любила Давида и просто обожала двухлетнюю Кэтрин, но неотесанность мужа, такая очаровательная в первый год совместной жизни, в последнее время Мишель напрягала. Сайласа все устраивало, а сама Мишель давно привыкла, что у нее нет права голоса, как бы она ни старалась. 

Шепард посмотрел на жену. 

— Мне надо посоветоваться с Мишель, — выдавил он. 

— Не тяни слишком долго, — сказал Джек. — Вступительные экзамены в июле, а тебе еще надо подготовиться к ним. 

— Наймем преподавателей, — решительно сказала Мишель. 

Маленькая Кэтрин сползла с ее рук и потопала к Джеку. Подошла к нему, заглянула в лицо. 

— Это дядя Джек, — нервно сказала Мишель.

— Дядя? — спросила Кэтрин. 

Она была очаровательна и вся в отца — золотистые локоны, голубые глаза… Джек посадил племянницу к себе на колени, и она заулыбалась.

— Не следовало тебе тащить малышку на поминки, — сказал он сестре. — Но я рад с ней познакомиться. 

Джек не стал говорить о том, что о рождении племянницы узнал всего месяц назад, когда добрался до архива новостей Гильбоа в интернете; не стал укорять Мишель за то, что она не беспокоилась о брате. Может, она и беспокоилась, просто Джек об этом не знал. 

Роза, вся в черном, с темным траурным макияжем, постарела за сегодняшний день на десять лет. Она не любила ни мужа, ни сына, она любила быть королевой. И прекрасно осознавала, что с сегодняшнего дня отходит на второй план. Королева-мать — это совсем не то, что супруга правящего монарха.

Она бросила недобрый взгляд на обоих Рамлоу. Откуда только Джек вытащил этих… этих… у нее слов не было. 

Зимний с Броком, притащив с кухни поднос с чайными принадлежностями, преспокойно сидели у самого окна и общались, правда преимущественно жестами, совершенно не обращая ни на кого внимания. Броку далеко до фонаря были все эти семейственности. Выросший в приюте, он окружал себя только действительно верными людьми, не размениваясь на мифические родственные связи, а потому и не пытался произвести благоприятное впечатление.

— Зимний…

— Я Баки, — возразил тот и отхлебнул из чашки, прижмурившись от удовольствия.

— Хуя себе ты именами обрастаешь, — хмыкнул Брок и запустил руку в вазочку с печеньем, захрустел, краем глаза уловив движение рядом с собой.

— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки Барнс, — внёс ясность Баки, во все глаза разглядывая светловолосую девчушку, выглядывающую из-за кресла Брока и больше заинтересовавшуюся шоколадным печеньем, чем незнакомыми дядями.

— Пардон, — Брок закрыл рот ладонью.

— Никакого воспитания, — притворно ужаснулся Баки и захохотал, когда девочка округлила глазки и прикрыла ладошкой рот.

— Не учите ребенка плохим словам, — обернулся к ним усмехающийся Джек.

Мишель подошла к Кэтрин, подхватила ее на руки. 

— Мы… — начала она. — Кэтрин пора спать. У нас апартаменты в Дворцовом квартале. 

— Да, Ва… Ваше величество, — Шепард забрал дочь у жены. — Позвольте откланяться. 

— Идите, — махнул рукой Джек. — Мишель, решайте скорее и сообщите мне результат. 

— Любят тебя дети, командир, — растянул губы в улыбке Баки, погладил Брока под столом по бедру, заставив подавиться чаем. Розу, похоже, он считал чем-то вроде мебели и говорил при ней совершенно свободно.

— Так, блядь, пятнадцать беспризорников с бандитскими рожами на мне вот уже сколько лет? Правильно, дохуя! — отмахнулся тот, налив себе ещё чаю.

— Тогда тебя тоже порадует новость, — сказал Баки, развалился в кресле вытянув невозможно длинные ноги. — У королька-то не один сын был. Я тут с местным драконом посекретничал, — он хрустнул пальцами. — И в пригороде Шайло у Сайласа Бенджамина живёт любимая женщина и растит их общего сына. Фамилия Пардес, мой король, тебе ни о чём не говорит?

— Что? — лицо вскинувшейся Розы перекосило злобой. 

— Не слышал, — покачал головой Джек. — Сколько мальчику?

— Лет десять. Мальчик слабый и болезненный, часто по больницам, но отец тщательно следил чтобы его показывали самым лучшим врачам, — перечислял Баки, внимательно следя за Джеком, чтобы вовремя заткнуться, не причинить лишней боли. — В доме любовницы Сайлас также был частым гостем, все эти паломничества как раз выпадали на праздники и годовщины. 

— А, ну-ну, — кивнул Джек. — Привези мне Пардесов завтра. У королевского бастарда должно быть достаточное содержание. 

— Джек, как ты можешь! — воскликнула Роза.

— Назначу брата наследником, дам ему соответствующее образование, — широко улыбнулся Джек. — Его мать получит содержание как королевская вдова. 

— Ты так оскорбишь меня? — не поверила королева.

— Оскорбил тебя Сайлас, заведя вторую семью. А я просто забочусь о родственниках. 

Баки кивнул, запихав в рот две печенюхи. Он даже не знал, как будет уговаривать женщину, да ещё и с ребёнком, поехать во дворец для встречи с новым королём. Ни одна мать не согласится на такое, а угрожать или вести силой не хотелось. Он с надеждой глянул на Брока, на что тот закатил глаза.

— Уболтал, чёрт языкатый, но тогда ты мне отсасываешь перед поездкой, а то мало ли там дамочка горячая, — поиграл бровями Брок.

— Ты превратил дворец в казарму! — возмущенно взвизгнула Роза.

— Когда отец настаивал на том, чтобы отдать меня в военную академию, ты не спорила, — усмехнулся Джек. — А ведь я мечтал стать художником. 

— Ты рисуешь? — неожиданно воодушевился Баки.

— Рисовал когда-то, — сказал Джек и чуть ссутулился. — Неприлично для боевого офицера, да?

— Почему? Стив рисовал, а он, на минуточку, символом нации был, Капитан Америка. 

— А почему был? — не понял Брок. — Он есть. Роджерса не так давно нашли и разморозили. Пашет во славу справедливости, равенства, братства, не щадя живота своего. 

Баки моргнул, потряс головой, чтобы понять, не ослышался ли он, и до хруста сжал подлокотники кресла. 

— И ты мне не сказал, — сипло выдавил он. 

— А почему я должен был тебе говорить? — нахмурился Брок и тут же удивленно вскинул брови, виновато глянул на ссутулившегося Баки. — Детка… Детка, прости, я не думал об этом совсем. Прости идиота, — Брок подлетел к Баки, плюхнулся перед ним на колени, сжал ладонями лицо, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Хочешь, вернёмся, закончим здесь и вернёмся? Свяжемся с Роджерсом, может… не знаю. Детка, только не смотри так, не надо. 

— Джек, — покачал головой Баки. — Мы не бросим Джека.


	12. 11.

Брок, как и обещался, рано утром уехал за Пардесами, хотя и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, невыспавшимся. Сначала никак не мог уснуть, с тоской поглядывая на застывшего в оконном проёме Баки, а когда тот всё-таки пришёл в постель, всё равно Брок вскидывался почти каждые пять минут, проверяя, все ли на месте. Тревога никак не отпускала. Он как человек, не склонный к таким состояниям, даже немного испугался и чуть было не списал собственные метания на плохое предчувствие, которому всегда безоговорочно доверял. Но, промаявшись до утра, встал, простоял минут двадцать под холодным душем и отмахнулся от всего. 

Сейчас у него была главной задача привести Хелену Пардес с сыном ко двору, а с Баки он попробует объясниться позже. 

Вместо Брока к Баки пришел объясняться измучившийся в одиночестве королевской спальни, где даже кровать успели заменить, Джек. 

— Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка… — начал он. — Я думал, он был твоим командиром. 

— Другом. Он был моим лучшим и единственным другом, — ответил Баки. — А уже потом командиром и в самой меньшей степени Капитаном Америка. Он рисковал своей жизнью, вытаскивая меня из плена и… — Баки сбился. — Я помню, как мне в Гидре сказали, что он умер, показали даже статью, и я тогда сломался, позволил делать со мной всё, что им хочется. 

— Значит, мы напишем ему, — сказал Джек. — Он жив, просто, скорее всего, думает, что ты тоже умер. Ты вернешься к нему? Вы же боролись с Гидрой во Второй мировой, да? А она все еще жива… 

Баки придвинулся ближе к Джеку, привалился к боку, устроив голову на плече. 

— Напишем, — согласился он. — И нет, не вернусь. Я и тогда-то скорее воевал за Стива, чем действительно боролся с Гидрой. Я привык за него воевать, — со вздохом принялся рассказывать Баки, уплывая в воспоминаниях очень-очень далеко. — Он задохликом был, худым, болезненным, но лез куда не надо, нарываясь на неприятности, а я вытаскивал. И когда он символом стал, пошёл следом, потому что кто, кроме меня, его вытащит, если что?

— Значит, обрадуем его тем, что ты жив и молод, — улыбнулся Джек и совсем тихо спросил: — Почему вы с Броком не пришли ко мне сегодня?

Поцеловав Джека в висок, Баки перетащил его на колени, усадил лицом к себе. 

— Брок меня сторожил, а я... — он криво усмехнулся. — Я вспоминал. Когда заклятие спало, память была не нужна, я был счастлив тем, что имею, и вы оба рядом, тёплые, родные, — Баки погладил Джека по спине. — Мои. А когда зашёл разговор про рисунки, вспомнился Стив и всё остальное, как потоком, прибило ко дну, не давая всплыть, пока всё не вспомню. Даже двигаться было тяжело. Брок не спал, следил за мной.

— Могли бы позвать меня, — вздохнул Джек. — Понимаешь, без вас… Без вас все это, — он жестом обвел все окружающее. — Не имеет особого смысла. 

— Не подумал, прости, вчера сложно было думать. — Баки коснулся губами скулы Джека, поцеловал ямку на подбородке, уголок губ. — Надо нам выбрать себе комнату, обжиться там, чтобы не мыкаться по разным спальням, встречаясь только после полуночи. Король ты или не король?

Ему действительно хотелось постоянно быть рядом с Джеком и Броком, просыпаться вместе с ними, завтракать, никуда не спеша, может, потом и расходиться каждый по своим делам, но с возможностью завалиться в один из кабинетов в середине ланча, целуясь, спрятаться за портьерой, вечером вместе ужинать, рассказывать обо всём, что произошло за день, звать их обоих своими, не скрывая этого, и засыпать только вместе. 

Хотелось быть супругом Джека Бенджамина в той же степени, как и Брока Рамлоу. 

— У меня в спальне кровать три на четыре метра, — сказал Джек. — Королевское ложе. Гардеробная, столовая, гостиная и кабинет. Нам троим хватит места. 

— Поверь, родной, нам хватит и полуторки, если там будешь ты. 

 

Брока откровенно вырубало, он дважды съезжал на обочину, выходил из машины подышать по-зимнему свежим воздухом, надеясь, что в голове прояснится. Нормально он спал в последний раз, упившись в самолёте и то — спал ли? И не такой уж и юный организм сбоил, не давая вести машину, да и вообще хоть на чём-нибудь сосредоточиться. Можно было бы вколоть себе стимуляторы, потому что купленный по дороге кофе не действовал, но он не так давно с них только слез. 

К дому Пардесов Брок подъехал на полтора часа позже, чем планировал, посидел немного в машине и вышел. Женщины его любили, а он их нет, не умел с ними разговаривать, умасливать, завлекать. Привычный говорить открыто то, что думает, Брок отбивал охоту с собой общаться после первых же минут, но в этом случае он лучше подойдёт на роль переговорщика, чем Зимний, с первого взгляда похожий больше на киллера, чем охранника Его Величества. 

Усмехнувшись, Брок закурил, постоял ещё пару минут и, двинулся к двери, раздавив окурок ботинком. 

Хелена открыла, едва он занёс руку над дверью, и Брок в ее взгляде прочитал решимость львицы, готовой биться за своё дитя даже ценой собственной крови. 

— Хелена Пардес? — спросил Брок, окинув застывшую в дверях женщину изучающим взглядом. 

А он понимал Сайласа. Роза была бледной невзрачной ледышкой по сравнению с этой жгучей брюнеткой, способной одним взглядом чёрных глаз сподвигнуть любого мужчину на подвиг в свою честь. 

— Что вам нужно? — спросила Хелена, складывая руки на груди. 

— Вы и ваш сын, — честно признался Брок. — Его Величество король Джонатан Бенджамин хочет обсудить вашу дальнейшую судьбу. Ваш сын нездоров, ему нужен достойный уход, который вам теперь не по средствам. 

— Не вам ли я этим обязана? — прошипела Хелена. 

Из-за ее спины выглянул мальчик в толстом свитере с аппликацией-покемоном. 

— Мама, это папа?

— Папа умер, Сет, — с горечью сказала Хелена. — Ты же помнишь.

Сет вздохнул. 

— Король сам избрал свою судьбу, заточив сына в темницу, — Брок скривился, вся эта высокопарная чушь именно сегодня действовала ему на нервы. — Хелена, позвольте мне войти и мы поговорим. Сквозняки. 

— Сет, иди в свою комнату, — велела Хелена, окинула незваного гостя изучающим взглядом и посторонилась: — Входите. 

Скинув куртку и оставив ее в прихожей, Брок уселся в кресло, хрустнул шеей, разминая ее. 

— Говорить я буду прямо, — предупредил он. — Сам я Сайласа не знал, не знал, каким он вам был мужем и отцом Сету. Но то, что он получил, уж простите, ещё очень малая часть того, что сделал бы я, появись такая возможность, — Брок пожал плечами. — Да и король он так себе, но это не моё дело. Сейчас вы можете ненавидеть Джека сколько угодно, но Сайлас должен был ответить за издевательства над сыном. Как бы вы, как мать, поступили, если бы Сайлас прилюдно унижал и втаптывал в грязь Сета?

— Сет никогда не давал ему для этого повода, — гордо ответила Хелена. — Официальная версия смерти Сайласа — инфаркт. А реальная причина? Джек все-таки убил его? Все-таки прислал за ним злого духа? 

— Пока не давал повода, — уточнил Брок. — И главным поводом для недовольства Джеком были вы и его любовь к вам. Он ненавидел детей от нелюбимой женщины, ненавидел ежедневные завтраки, необходимость отдавать им то, что хотел отдать Сету. Так что не говорите мне про повод, — Брок потёр глаза. — И нет никакого злого духа. Сайласа подкосил инфаркт, когда он узнал, что Джек не только жив, но и решил вернуться ко двору. Я человек военный, прагматик, если позволите, и не верю во всех этих духов, демонов и феечек, — Брок отчаянно кривил душой, но и соврал лишь в малом, в фейри он теперь верил. 

— И чего от меня желает Его величество король Джонатан? — вскинула голову Хелена. — Раз я еще жива, то не моей с Сетом смерти, так? Изгнания? У меня нет денег на эмиграцию в страну, где Сет сможет получать достаточную медицинскую помощь. 

— Он хочет помочь, хочет, чтобы ребёнок не страдал из-за разборок взрослых, дать вашему сыну квалифицированную медицинскую помощь из любой страны мира, в той же Америке медицина давно лечит то, что здесь считается смертельным. Выучить Сета, наконец. Подумайте, Хелена. Желай он причинить вам вред, мы бы не разговаривали бы с вами. — Брок перестал натянуто, не вполне натурально улыбаться, а глянул так, как всегда смотрел на своих противников, загнанных в угол. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хелена. — Я поеду с вами. Мисс Рэдд… она жива?

— Жива, но больше не занимает должность советника короля и, скорее всего, отправится вслед за королевой в одно из поместий. Собирайтесь, — Брок поднялся. — Буду ждать вас в машине. 

Накинув куртку, Брок вышел, снова закурив, облокотился на капот машины. Всё-таки некоторые женщины удивляли его своей слепотой и нежеланием видеть в избраннике то говно, которое он радостно расплёскивает на окружающих. Хелена любила Сайласа, видела от него только добро и упрямо закрывала глаза на то, что он творил со своей семьёй, уверенная, что с ней он всегда будет добр и ласков. 

Поболтав в термостакане остатки кофе, Брок скинул Баки сообщение о том, что договорился с Хеленой и скоро они выедут во дворец. 

 

Джек ждал Пардесов в своем кабинете. Он не скучал — некогда было скучать. Высокопоставленные просители текли к новому королю рекой. Баки застыл за плечом смутной угрозой. 

— Мой король, — устало улыбнулся Брок, пропустил Хелену с сыном вперёд себя. — Я тебе ещё нужен? — сбился он с официального языка, едва держа глаза открытыми, улыбнулся Баки, получив точно такую же улыбку в ответ.

— Всегда, — улыбнулся ему Джек. — Но сейчас отдыхай. Здравствуй, Хелена. Привет, Сет. Садитесь. 

Махнув рукой, Брок ушёл, правда, хватило его только до гостиной, где он и завалился на диван, не снимая куртки. 

Хелена скупо улыбнулась и, поблагодарив, села на предложенное место, устроив сына на подлокотнике. 

— Вы хотели нас видеть, Ваше Величество? Зачем?

— У меня к тебе предложение, Хелена, — сказал Джек, глядя на Сета, смущенно жавшегося к матери. — Я думаю ввести институт королевских вдов. Моя мать ни в чем не нуждается, а вот у тебя ничего нет. Сайлас не упомянул тебя в завещании. Это несправедливо. Я думаю, будет правильным, если ты станешь получать государственную пенсию как вдова усопшего короля. А Сет — достойное содержание, медицинскую помощь и образование. Видишь ли, Хелена, — Джек откинулся на спинку кресла. — Мне нужен наследник, и я считаю, что мой младший брат вполне годится на эту роль. 

— Вы достаточно молоды, чтобы завести своего ребёнка, почему именно Сет? — изумилась Хелена, недоверчиво глядя на Джека. 

Видимо, Сайлас не самым лестным образом отзывался о старшем сыне, раз вместо радости такое предложение вызвало лишь настороженность. 

— Потому что мне не нужна королева, — честно сказал Джек. — Есть способы обзавестись наследником вне брака, но зачем, если мой отец уже озаботился этим? Болезнь Сета излечима, его школьные успехи, с учетом диагноза, впечатляют. Я признаю Сета братом и назову его своим наследником. Ты останешься при нем — ребенку в любом возрасте нужна любящая мать. Лучшие клиники Израиля, Германии и США в твоем распоряжении. Решай. 

Хелена растерянно посмотрела на Сета. 

— Да, конечно, я согласна. Ради сына я согласна на всё. 

Джек довольно кивнул. 

— Может быть, ты хочешь чего-то еще? 

— Да, — прямо ответила она. — Мисс Рэдд. Вам она не нужна, а мне поможет с Сетом. Сын ее хорошо знает и любит, она часто оставалась с ним, к любой другой няне он будет привыкать очень долго. 

Джек усмехнулся.

— Баки, приведи Томасину, — велел он. — Хелена, изучи документы, — он подвинул к ней папку. 

Сжав напоследок плечо Джека, Баки вышел из кабинета и тут же связался с Мэй, чтобы она поспешила и заняла его место за спиной Джека. Он не боялся ни Хелены, ни тем более её сына, но всё равно не хотел оставлять Джека один на один хоть с кем-то. Ему хватило тех моментов, когда он мог приходить только во сне, без возможности помочь физически, хотя и Баки тогда сам себя ещё не особо осознавал, но чувствовал — Джека надо беречь и просто необходимо вытащить из этого гадючника. 

С Томасиной у них сложились странные отношения. Она его не боялась, в отличае остальной прислуги и той же королевы, безвылазно сидящей пока что в своих апартаментах. Томасина, похоже, вообще никого не боялась, и Баки даже отчасти её уважал. Запирать ее никто не стал. С Джеком всегда кто-то был, а ни за кого другого Баки не переживал. 

— Мисс Рэдд, — он постучался к ней в кабинет, вошёл, удивляясь этой странной женщине. 

Она не бросила работу, так же руководила прислугой, словно ничего не произошло, приходила в свой кабинет точно по часам, аккуратно одетая, причёсанная. Если бы не её какая-то маниакальная верность королю и то, что она самолично заточила Джека в его же спальне, Баки не за что не уволил бы эту потрясающую женщину. 

— Вас просит Его Величество. 

Томасина поднялась без слов, выключила компьютер — Брок, конечно, на всякий случай натыкал туда следящих программ в суматохе первого дня — поправила чуть сбившуюся юбку и вышла вслед за Баки. 

— Мистер Рамлоу, — вдруг обратилась она к Баки. — Вы сможете быть так же верны королю, как я?

— Смогу, — не оборачиваясь и не сбиваясь с шага, ответил он. 

— Станете новым драконом? А хвалит ли вам сил защитить короля?

Вот тут Баки остановился, взглянул в её спокойное, даже чем-то располагающее лицо. 

— Джеку без надобности слепое поклонение. Мы станем его семьёй, тем, чего у него никогда не было, и сделаем всё, чтобы защитить дорогого вам человека. 

— Я рада, что ему так повезло с драконами. 

— Томасина, — Джек кивнул ей. — Миссис Пардес хочет, чтобы ты была телохранителем при ней и моем брате. Сейчас будет выбрано место, где Сета станут лечить. Когда его здоровье улучшится, я объявлю брата своим наследником. 

Томасина едва заметно дрогнула, взглянула на Хелену, и черты ее лица заметно смягчились, она подошла и встала рядом с креслом за спиной у Сета. 

— Это будет честью для меня, Ваше Величество. 

Она смотрела прямо на Джека, не отходя взгляда. 

— Зайди ко мне после четырех за документами о новом назначении. И передай дела по службе безопасности дворца Броку Рамлоу.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. 

И вышла в сопровождении Мэй. Баки же занял своё место за плечом Джека, едва заметно улыбнулся разглядывающему его Сету. Мальчик моргнул и, дёрнув мать за рукав, что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Баки только уловил, что он говорил что-то про отца и братьев. Хелена поначалу возмутилась, одёрнула сына, но вновь повернувшись в Джеку, замерла, её глаза заметно расширились. 

— Что, Сет? — спросил Джек. 

— У тебя есть старший брат, — без затей ответил тот. — Я тоже брата хотел, но папа не разрешил. 

— Джеймс Рамлоу — больше, чем мой брат, — ответил Джек. — А твой старший брат — я. Джонатан Бенджамин. 

Он улыбнулся мальчику. 

— Брат? — глаза Сета заблестели. — Мама, у меня брат есть. Такой взрослый. А он король? Как папа?

Хелена бледно улыбнулась, обняла сына, но он лишь на миг прижался, вывернулся и подошёл к Баки, встал рядом, заглядывая его снизу вверх. 

— Можно ещё одну просьбу? Можно мне… навестить Сайласа?

— Да, конечно, Хелена, — кивнул Джек. — Томасина проводит тебя к склепу. Да, Сет, я твой брат и я король Гильбоа. А ты будешь наследным принцем. 

— Сет, останешься здесь с… братом? — спросила она, но мальчик похоже и не слышал вопроса, вовсю занятый освоением кабинета, ведь ему можно, его брат король. 

— Я провожу миссис Пардес к Томасине и разбужу Брока, — Баки коснулся плеча Джека. — Ему ещё дела службу безопасности на себя брать, пока Томасина здесь, не скучайте. 

— Сет, — окликнул мальчику Джек, когда Баки сменила Мэй. — Король — это не только корона. Это тяжелая работа и большая ответственность. Вот скажи, ты ведь отвечаешь за то, как ты учишься, за то, что творится в твоей комнате?

— Конечно, — ответил он, серьёзно посмотрел на Джека. — И за маму. Я же мужчина. 

— А король отвечает за всю страну и за всех жителей королевства, понимаешь? Меня учили быть королем, а я буду учить тебя. 

— А у меня получится? Папа считал, что я не сумею быть королём. Но я буду стараться. 

— Папа ошибался, — коротко сказал Джек. — Все ошибаются. 

Следующий час Джек полностью посвятил своему брату — будущему наследнику. Мальчику нравились самолеты, он мечтал летать. Он любил маму и скучал по отцу. Если Сайлас и рассказывал ему какие-нибудь гадости про старшего брата, Сет их не помнил или просто не связывал с Джеком. 

Джек распорядился, чтобы для Сета принесли какао и пирожные. Когда Хелена вернулась за сыном, он как раз доедал последнее. 

— Сет, поехали домой, — позвала она сына. — Спасибо вам, Ваше Величество, не знаю как бы мы справились со всем сами. 

— Я провожу миссис Пардес и мисс Рэдд, — сказал возникший из-за ее плеча хмурый и совершенно невыспавшийся Брок. 

Джек кивнул ему.


	13. 12.

До постели Джек дополз только к полуночи. 

— Я всегда знал, что корона — это та еще каторга, — сказал он, снимая галстук перед зеркалом. — Но теперь я понимаю отца с его “паломничествами”. Объявлю уик-энды “днями семьи” для всего королевства и буду отдыхать. 

— И праздники, — буркнул Брок, развалившись на постели в позе морской звезды. — В Рождество хочу тебя под ёлкой, а не с экрана телевизора. И ради бога, никакой прессы во дворце.

— Дворец — частная территория. Сюда никогда не допускалась пресса, — сказал Джек, швыряя пиджак и рубашку на кресло. — Послезавтра устраиваю смотр войск. А сейчас — душ и постель. 

— Хороший план, — одобрил Брок, не открывая глаз, за что чувствительно получил подушкой от Баки.

— Пойдём, — он приобнял Джека, усмехнулся, получив средний палец ответом на шалость от второго любовника. — Помогу тебе сбросить сегодняшний день.

— Вы туда мыться идёте, а сбрасывать сюда, как понял Зимний?

— Чётко и ясно, командир.

— Спинку мне потрешь? — спросил Джек, утягивая Баки в ванную. — Расскажи, чем вы с Броком сегодня занимались. 

По военному быстро раздевшись, Баки улыбнулся, погладил Джека по плечам, чуть надавливая, разминая затекшие от бесконечного сидения за столом мышцы, погладил спину, задержавшись ладонями на пояснице.

— Брок разбирался с охраной дворца, личной гвардией короля и орал, что разгонит к чертям весь этот шалман, а я всё это выслушивал, — ответил он, включил душ, регулируя воду. — Никогда на моей памяти он так не орал.

— Он разгонит, я не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Джек, вставая под тугие струи и запрокидывая голову. — Я подписал документы о назначении личной гвардией короля ребят из “Стайка”, осталось их дождаться. А свободные вакансии гвардейцев заполнят мои парни из сто двадцать седьмого. Что ты думаешь о Хелене и Сете? 

— Жаль, не все вернутся. Милз в Хорватии осел, денег, что с Броком натаскали мимо кассы Гидры, на несколько лет безбедной жизни хватит, — кивнул Баки, выдавил на мочалку пахнущий свежестью гель для душа, вспенил. — Ещё там парочка уже устроилась, но основные силы уже в пути.

Баки развернул Джека спиной к себе, подтолкнул к стенке, заставив на неё опереться. Провёл живой ладонью вдоль позвоночника, сжал живой ладонью ягодицу. Джека хотелось до звёзд перед глазами, ярких цветных вспышек, стоило только представить как он будет гнуться в спине, подставляясь.

— Хелена, — продолжил он, откашлявшись, провёл мыльной губкой по лопаткам Джека. — Умная женщина. Хоть она и любила твоего отца, а тебя считает виноватым в его смерти, но ради сына готова на всё.

— Насчет смерти Сайласа — не так уж она и не права.

Джек оперся о стену, расставил ноги и выпятил задницу. 

— Отмой меня получше, — попросил он. — Везде.

И подмигнул Баки. 

Ткнувшись Джеку лбом между лопаток, Баки застонал, широко лизнул от плеча до линии роста волос и снова взялся за мочалку, принялся вертеть Джека так и эдак, стараясь побыстрее намылить его всего, погладить, потрогать, так же быстро смыл белые хлопья пены, вновь развернув спиной к себе, стёк на пол душевой кабины. Погладил крепкие ягодицы, коснулся губами обеих по очереди.

Джек повел плечами, чувствуя, как из мышц вытекает напряжение. Подумал о том, что надо бы оборудовать где-нибудь во дворце тренажерный зал. Но об этом пусть размышляет Брок. 

Он посмотрел на Баки через плечо и спросил:

— В постель? Только зубы почистим. 

— Чисти, не мешаю, — глухо отозвался Баки, не имея возможности оторваться от двух сладких половинок, раздвинул их и со стоном лизнул сжатые мышцы входа, зажмурился, пережидая тёмную жаркую волну, накрывшую с головой.

Джек ахнул и едва не смахнул с полки стакан с зубной щеткой. 

— Брок обидится, — напомнил он. Но Баки толкнулся в него языком, и Джек не удержался от стона.

— Я тебя мою, — возразил Баки, обводя края входа по кругу, вылизывая складочки.

Внизу живота приятно тянуло непривычной тяжестью, но Баки было не до чего, он со стоном лизал, толкался языком, почти до синяков сжимая бёдра Джека. Джек прикусил кое-как вымазанную пастой зубную щетку и постанывал сквозь щетину. Раньше ему не перепадало такой ласки, и от нее подкашивались ноги и кружилась голова. А член стоял до боли. 

Баки почти выл в голос, стонал, дорвавшись наконец до желанного тела, добавив к языку один палец, он аккуратно гладил Джека изнутри, хотя самого страшно колотило.

— Вы там, блядь, утопли что ли? — рявкнул Брок, распахивая дверь ванной комнаты. — Поня-ятно!

Джек выплюную зубную щетку, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но палец Баки так удачно прошелся по простате, что Джек только застонал. Брок в мгновение оказался рядом, влетел, как был, в одежде, вклинился между Джеком и стенкой, затыкая его рот поцелуем, обхватил ладонью член.

— На минуту оставить нельзя.

Джек чуть не упал. Его целовал Брок, его ласкал Баки, и это было так хорошо, так долгожданно, что хотелось плакать. Он готов был отдаться им прямо здесь, под бьющей по плечам и макушке водой. 

Стерев с губ остатки зубной пасты, Брок чуть отстранился, давая Джеку прополоскать рот, и тут же подхватил его на руки, чуть не сверзившись на скользком мокром полу, шагнул из душевой кабины.

— Полотенце, — бросил он через плечо пребывающему в какой-то прострации Баки, а сам понёс Джека в спальню, выцеловывая узоры на его шее.

Джек едва заметил, как его вытерли. Он распластался на постели и поманил к себе обоих любовников. Выговорить что-то внятное Джек уже не мог. Оба любовника переглянувшись, вытянулись с обеих сторон от Джека. Брок накинулся на губы, шею, вылизал соски, прихватывая губами острые вершинки. А Баки, утробно урча, навис над членом Джека, обхватил его ладонью, слизнул с головки прозрачную капельку.

Джек зажмурился, пытаясь удержаться на краю водоворота. 

— Ре… резинки в тумбочке. И смазка…

— Смазка, — повторил Баки, но так и не двинулся с места, его сейчас больше заботил ровный красивый член, подрагивающий от нетерпения.

Едва найдя в себе силы оторваться от Джека, Брок дёрнул на себя первый попавшийся ящик, не особо понимая что он ищет, выгреб всё на пол и, подхватив полный, ещё не распечатанный баллон, швырнул его Баки.

— Давай, сладкий, — прошептал Брок, укладываясь среди подушек, затянул Джека на грудь, развернул к себе лицом. — Прогнись, покажи себя Детке.

Джек послушно встал на четвереньки, раскрываясь, но, будто передумав, потянулся к Баки, чтобы поцеловать его. 

Он полыхал от возбуждения как костер, в который плеснули бензина. Голову вело. Джек чувствовал себя нужным, желанным, любимым — не потому, что он принц, как в былые времена, а просто потому, что он — это он. 

Лизнув Джека в подставленные для поцелуя сладкие губы, Баки подтолкнул его, снова укладывая на грудь Брока, сходя с ума от одной мысли, что ему можно, наконец действительно можно касаться их обоих, смотреть, как Брок собирает губами стоны Джека, водит смуглыми сильными ладонями по его спине, хватает за задницу, разводя половинки в стороны, давая Баки больше свободы для маневра, вылизывать самому тяжёлые, поджавшиеся в ожидании удовольствия яйца, растягивать тугую дырку, обводя припухшие края языком, почти орать в голос, от того как гнётся спина Джека, как он вскидывает бёдра, подаваясь на язык.

— Господи… — выдыхал Джек. — Ну пожалуйста…

— Брок, я не могу, — жалобно простонал Баки, только сейчас вспоминая о всё ещё сбоящем организме.

— Можешь, Детка, ты всё можешь.

И правда мог. Баки с изумлением обхватил свой стоящий колом член ладонью, застонал, теряя последние силы сопротивляться желанию. Приставив блестящую от смазки головку к призывно открытому входу, замер, уткнулся лбом между лопаток Джека и немного толкнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, входя только головкой.

Джек застонал в голос и подался назад, насаживаясь на распирающий, растягивающий его член Баки. Ему было хорошо до боли, как не было уже очень давно. 

Джек ткнулся в шею Брока, покусывая и целуя, чувствуя, как дырка пытается сжаться вокруг здоровенного члена. 

— Тише, Детка, — выдохнул Брок, как-то сумевший уловить изменение настроения Баки, успел схватить его за яйца, останавливая движение. — Аккуратнее, Джек у нас хрупкий, нельзя больно делать. Ну же, Детка, очнись, посмотри, как он стонет, посмотри, какой красивый. 

Выпустив яйца Баки из захвата, Брок раздвинул задницу Джека ладонями, обвёл по кругу припухшие, максимально растянутые мышцы, плотно охватывающие крупный член Баки. 

— Малыш… — Баки погладил Джека по покрытой бисеринками пота выгнутой спине. — Такой тесный… 

— Давай же… — взмолился Джек. 

Броку сносило крышу ничуть не меньше. Зажатый между телами член горел, пульсировал, требуя к себе внимания, но Брок был слишком занят Джеком, его потребностями, желанием доставить ему максимальное удовольствие, да и от сильных толчков Баки, вдавливающих его в матрас, перед глазами вспыхивали звёзды. 

Джек подался назад и опустил голову. Член Брока мазнул по его губам, и Джек открыл рот, чтобы облизать его. 

Баки начал двигаться медленно и совершенно неотвратимо.

Было жарко, влажно, охуительно хорошо в тесной глотке Джека, от зрелища его губ на своём члене, от осознания, что Баки впервые за много лет так же хорошо, как и ему самому. Удовольствие било в голову, в грудину, сладкой мукой сжимая сердце, стекало в солнечное сплетение, концентрируясь, нарастая, готовое размазать, растереть в пыль. 

Джек глухо вскрикивал от каждого толчка, не выпуская члена изо рта. У него кружилась голова, и если бы Баки не держал его за бедра, Джек давно бы распластался под ним. Было крышесносно хорошо, так правильно, так… 

Баки двинулся, попав по простате особенно удачно, и Джек застонал. 

Поймав правильную амплитуду и угол движения, Баки немного ускорился, готовый вот-вот снова сорваться, отпустить контроль, настолько ему было хорошо. Давно забытое хищное обладание, яркое, слепящее удовольствие возносили на небеса, отключая последние тормоза. Тело горело, напрягая все разом мышцы, выкручивая настройки мира на максимум, раскалывая его на отдельные фрагменты, сложить вместе которые плавящийся мозг был уже не в состоянии, особенно когда закричал Брок, забился, судорожно вскидывая бёдра.

Джек едва не подавился, но успел сглотнуть. Он припал грудью к ногам Брока, прижался щекой к его животу, чувствуя, как Баки сильно и прицельно таранит его, вознося куда-то вверх, к невозможному наслаждению. 

Подхватив Джека под живот, Баки его заставил встать на колени, удерживая одной рукой. Броку ничего не надо было объяснять, он вывернулся, широко, мокро лизнул от яиц до головки и забрал в рот, всосал, сжимая губами, сглатывая, вибрируя горлом. 

Джек закричал, насаживаясь на член Баки, и его швырнуло куда-то в бесконечную бездну, полную радужных кругов и света. Он бился между Броком и Баки, кончая, а потом разом обмяк, судорожно сжимаясь на члене Баки. Из тела словно вынули все кости, кожа стала неимоверно чувствительной. 

Уложив Джека на подушки, Баки дёрнул на себя Брока, впился в его губы поцелуем, слизывая чужую сперму, вспыхивая от пряного солоноватого вкуса ещё жарче. 

— Хочу! — рыкнул Баки, не контролируя голосовые связки. — Мало, ещё хочу! — стиснул в объятиях, пробравшись скользкими пальцами между половинок, потрогал вход. 

— Порвёшь — яйца отстрелю, — сипло предупредил Брок, выжатый одним из самых крышесносных оргазмов почти на максимум, развернулся спиной, цепляясь взглядом за расслабленного Джека, из задницы которого густой струйкой вытекала сперма. 

Баки был аккуратным, честно старался собрать в кулак разбегающиеся мысли, вернуть себе контроль над собственным телом, но потерпел неудачу ровно в тот момент, когда нагнувшийся над Джеком Брок, оттянул в сторону ягодицу Джека, с голодным урчанием слизал белёсые капли, задевая края растраханой дырки. 

— Господи, — выдохнул Баки, крупно вздрогнул, вбивая в Брока сразу два пальца, наскоро растягивая, не слыша шипения и мата. 

Джек тихо заскулил, почувствовав горячий мягкий язык. 

Баки частил, вбивался в распростёртое под собой тело рвано, жадно, словно это было последней возможностью пометить, присвоить окончательно себе. Он вколачивался в Брока, то сбиваясь с ритма, то ускоряясь, меняя угол, слушал хриплое с присвистом дыхание, глухие стоны, целовал, лизал шею, кусал, прихватывая кожу на загривке, чувствуя, что ещё немного, вот-вот — и он окончательно кончится, истончится до полупрозрачности. Тугая пружина внизу живота щёлкнула и вдруг за раз распрямилась, вышибая мозги. 

Покачнувшись, Баки упал рядом с Броком, благодарно коснулся губами подрагивающего бёдра. Он бы не удивился, увидев на потолке над постелью красные брызги вперемешку с мозгами. Но было хорошо, было правильно и полно. 

— Мудила ты, Детка. 

— Он просто дорвался, — Джек кое-как собрал себя в кучу и улегся поперек их обоих. — И я. 

— Завтра у меня выходной, — прохрипел Брок, устроившись удобнее, растёкся по кровати, не собираясь никуда двигаться ближайшие несколько часов.

— А у меня нет, — вздохнул Джек. — Поэтому давайте спать.


	14. 13.

«Страйк» вовсю осваивался в Гильбоа. Бойцы Брока не наглели, хотя прекрасно знали, кем приходится их командир местному королю, да и самого Джека узнали с первого взгляда, даже без наведённого Барнсом морока, как в первые дни на базе в Вашингтоне. Никто не стал залупаться и требовать к себе какого-то особенного обращения или привилегий, быстро сошлись с солдатами из подразделения, которым командовал ещё Джек, радуя Брока успехами. 

Поначалу обидное для непосвящённых звание любимой дочки командира стало таким же желанным и долгожданным, когда та же Мэй популярно объяснила, что получить его крайне не просто, только если сдашь все нормативы по максимуму, не будешь бесить и залупаться, то в конце месяца тебя хлопнут по плечу, скажут «молодец, девочка, вот теперь я тебя люблю, проси, что хочешь», и действительно можно просить. 

Брок благодаря этой традиции не раз щеголял ещё по базе Гидры в весёленьких гавайских рубашках, ходил на ужин с престарелыми соседками, неделю таскал кофе и прочие приятные мелочи, которые только мог сгенерировать простой солдатский мозг. Новенькие не верили, пока не подошёл к концу первый месяц и отличившаяся Мэй загадала, чтобы командир неделю ходил в красных носках, трусах и бабочке, правда, при этом раздеваться она его не просила. Но на следующую тренировку Брок явился смурной, под доносящийся из коридора хохот Баки Барнса, бывшего когда-то Зимним Соладатом. Из чёрных кроссовок Брока выглядывали красные носки, на шее болталась красная же бабочка. 

— Трусы проверять будешь? — рявкнул Брок так, что впечатлилась все, и за званием «любимой дочки командира» началась настоящая охота. 

Хелена с Сетом уехали в Израиль лечиться. Раз в неделю Хелена присылала королю отчет о состоянии сына. Сет тоже писал брату — присылал фотографии больничного парка, жаловался, что не знает иврита и не может общаться с другими детьми, рассказывал, что тут все цветет, а в Гильбоа еще зима. 

Корона и впрямь оказалась тяжела. Сайлас изрядно запустил дела, и сейчас Джеку приходилось разгребать проблемы в экономике, во внутренней политике, да и во внешней тоже. На границе с Гефом то и дело вспыхивали мелкие стычки. Из Порта Процветания бежали люди — до сих пор бежали. Из Гефа бежали тоже, так что проблема беженцев стояла в полный рост.

Вдобавок, поскольку Уильям Кросс получил пожизненный срок, а Эндрю Кросс лечился от наркотической зависимости, Джеку пришлось заняться и делами корпорации “Кроссген”. 

Джек вставал в шесть и приползал в спальню к полуночи. Обнимал Брока и Баки и отключался. 

Впрочем, закон о “днях семьи” он уже издал, и один день в неделю проводил с ними. Но этого было невыразимо мало. И если Баки ещё мог посреди дня ввалиться к Джеку в кабинет, разогнать всех просителей и, закрыв дверь на ключ, вылюбить Джека прямо на столе, то Брок и сам носился по всему Гильбоа, разбираясь с делами армии, но по вечерам возвращался почти без сил и напрочь охрипший, жестами объясняя — ещё месяц, и он Геф раскатает тонким слоем. Баки, занимавшийся разведкой и почти не покидавший дворец, только кивал разминая мышцы сначала одному, а потом и другому, надеясь, что со временем и правда станет легче. Как Сайлас находил ещё силы на свои “паломничества” к любовнице?

— Можно я Стиву напишу? — в один из совместных выходных, попросил Баки, едва они выбрались наконец из постели на поздний завтрак. 

— А ты еще не написал? — удивился Джек. — Почему?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Баки. — Каждый раз казалось, не вовремя. Пока проблемы решали, пока устраивались, всё не до того было, да и… может ему не нужно такое напоминание о прошлом. — Он развёл руками, покосился на железную ладонь и спрятал её за спину.

— Детка, не загоняйся. Ты здесь, а он там, и никто не может предсказать реакцию. Напиши и живи дальше. Захочет — ответит, а нет — ну и в жопу его тогда, — сказал Брок. 

— Пиши, — кивнул Джек. — Обязательно пиши. О, кстати, хотите смешное? Со мной мать не разговаривает. 

— Из-за чего? — спросил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, сжал железный кулак. Пустая страница пугала. С чего начинать письмо? С банального «привет, Стиви!»?

— Сколько просил не таскать ноут к столу? — возмутился Брок, готовый захлопнуть крышку, но Баки отскочил в сторону, увернувшись, глянул обижено. 

— Не ссорьтесь, — попросил Джек. — Ну, мне доносили, мать считает, что я ее оскорбил, приблизив к себе Хелену и Сета. Как по мне, оскорбил ее Сайлас, заведя вторую семью. А я действую в своих интересах. Ну и к тому же Розе пришлось заплатить Люсинде за неправомочное заключение. Сумма получилась изрядная. И от двора я ее отлучил. А ей так нравилось быть королевой. Но она ничем не может на меня надавить. 

— Что же с ней будет, если ты вдруг согласишься замуж за нас пойти? — усмехнулся Брок, снова выразительно покосившись на зависшего над ноутбуком Баки. — Детка, ты либо начни уже как-то, либо дай я напишу Роджерсу. 

— Я сам, — буркнул Баки и принялся набирать одним пальцем: “Привет, Стив!”

— Я бы хоть сейчас, — ответил Джек. — Но Гильбоа слишком религиозная страна, мои хорошие. Может быть, лет через десять я смогу протащить закон о полиаморных браках. 

— Да это я так, к слову, — отмахнулся Брок, хотя в глубине души очень обрадовался тому, что Джек вообще об этом думал, улыбнулся мягко, накрыл его ладонь своей. 

— Баки, что ты там так тяжело пишешь? — спросил Джек. — “Дорогой Стив, я жив, очень по тебе скучаю, приезжай в гости, вот мое фото, Баки”. Ну и пару деталей, чтобы он понял, что это ты — что-то, что только вы двое знаете. 

Вздохнув, Баки всё же закрыл ноутбук, отложил его в сторону и взялся за вилку. Он и не представлял насколько тяжело будет написать эти несколько слов, сколько из него сил и нервов вытянет то, что он хотел сделать очень давно. 

«Здравствуй, Стив. Не знал, как начать для тебя письмо, несколько минут смотрел на пустую страницу, подбирал слова. 

Я жив. Не погиб упав с поезда, не разбился, хотя иногда казалось, лучше бы и остался лежать в том каньоне. Но я выжил, точнее, это Гидра не позволила мне умереть. Только недавно узнал, что нашли тебя, что ты не умер, чёртов идиот. 

Мелкий, ну как так можно?

Я жив. Сбежал от Гидры. Замуж вышел, представляешь. 

Хотел бы тебя увидеть, Стиви, правда хотел бы. 

Бак». 

И фотография, та самая, где он невероятно счастливый со злым, вырывающимся Броком на руках выходит из маленькой церквушки. 

 

“Баки! Баки, где ты? Баки, это правда ты? Баки, что тебе сказала Мэри Тейлор, когда ты не повел ее на танцы, а остался со мной, когда я болел? Баки, ты правда жив? Я хочу к тебе приехать.

Всегда твой, Стив Роджерс”. 

Баки захлопнул крышку ноутбука, провёл по ней ладонями. Он страшно скучал по Стиву и такой скорый ответ его несказанно порадовал. 

«Стиви, она назвала меня ослом и посоветовала впредь придумывать легенды получше, чем вечно болеющий задохлик по соседству. 

Это правда я. Самое смешное, не так давно мы с тобой работали чуть ли не в соседних зданиях. Ты на ЩИТ, а я на Гидру. Кстати, Александр Пирс — глава американского филиала Гидры. Ты сам знаешь, кому лучше всего донести эту информацию. Только, ради бога, не упоминай меня. Только-только всё в жизни устаканилось. 

Я в Гильбоа. Маленькое такое королевство в Европе. 

Адрес я тебе дам, приезжай. Только один. Я не знаю всех, кто работал на обе стороны». 

И к этому письму приложил фото себя на шезлонге посреди королевского зимнего сада с пепельницей Брока, стоящей прямо на голом животе. 

“Баки! Баки! Господи, у меня слов нет. Ты в Шайло? Я приеду. Обязательно приеду! Что у тебя с рукой?”

— Вот приедешь — расскажу, — вслух добавил Баки и выслал Стиву все координаты, уверенный, что никто лишний не прознаёт об этом. 

Воскресенье заканчивалось. Брок снова утащил Джека на диван перед огромным телевизором и больше тискал, лез под одежду, чем смотрел какой-то фантастический боевик про насекомых-мутантов. Джек льнул к его рукам и едва не мурлыкал. 

Он был счастлив. У него были два самых офигенных мужика в мире и корона. Что еще надо для счастья?


End file.
